Not An Ordinary Family
by ThePersonBehindYou
Summary: We've all seen stories of the Puffs and Ruffs in High School, and sometimes, Kindergarten and Middle School; but we've never seen them in Elementary School. Click on the blue words in order to read about the crazy adventures they'll have at Riverside Elementary! Don't even ask why it's rated T 'cause I have no idea...
1. Welcome To Riverside Elementary

**A/N: Well, I'm going to start off by saying , this is my first fan fiction. I've had this idea in my head for a long time now, until I finally decided to get off my lazy butt and actually type and publish it. Hope you guys like it and I would like to clear a few things out before I proceed with the story.**

**Firstly, they don't have superpowers (Sorry if I've disappointed)**

**The rest are kind of important - well, really important, in order to get some things clear.**

* * *

SUMMARY

We've all seen stories of the Puffs and Ruffs in High School, College, and sometimes, even Kindergarten and Middle School; but we've never seen them in Elementary School.

This story takes place in Riverside Elementary, England (Made up the school, though.) Riverside is a school for kids whose parents work too hard and don't have much time for them; or for kids from rich homes whose parents want them to have the best education 'cause the school was pretty awesome. This boarding school is also applicable to kids who gain rare scholarships (Though, this is only applicable for kids in the fourth grade and above.)

Our favorite youngsters all happen to go to this school, and this is where the story begins. They all learn how to behave like a family, the true meaning of friendship, and most importantly, how to have fun (Not like they still need to be taught, but whatever.)

* * *

SCHOOL

The main school building is two large buildings facing each other with a large playground between them. One for the grades 1 through 3, and the other for the grades 4 through 6.

The kids have the houses, where they live with their house mothers and fathers. Each house is to have six children with a house mother and father. There are different streets for the different houses for the different grades. All the houses look alike, each with brick walls and white fences.

There is also a Central Park and the School Shopping Mall where the kids are allowed to visit during the weekends.

* * *

CHARACTERS

In Riverside Elementary, kids from various parts of the world are accepted in order to encourage friendships between kids from various countries. The main characters for this story and their nationality are as follows;

Buttercup Greene - Asian

Butch Martinez - Spaniard

Bubbles Howard - American

Boomer McKenna - Canadian

Blossom Ross - Brazilian

Brick Wallace - Australian

Robin Snyder - British

Mitch Michelson - British

Penny 'Princess' McKenzie - Scottish

Ben McKenzie - Scottish

Bunny Cooper - British

Peter Thompson - British

Ben and Peter are sort of OCs and this is only because, the guy who was supposed to be Bunny's counterpart was named Bandit, and no normal parent would actually call their son that, so, I decided on Ben. Princess doesn't really have a counterpart, so I gave her one and named him Peter.

This is all you need to know about the story, so the remaining is kind of more like a prologue. Enjoy!

* * *

**WELCOME TO RIVERSIDE ELEMENTARY**

It was a nice Autumn Sunday Afternoon. The fallen golden-brown leaves covered the ground and made rustle sounds when walked upon. The weather was cool. It is in this kind of weather most people sit down outside, either on a park-bench, or on a swing, or even on their front porch, feeling the breeze in their hair and on their cheeks, enjoying it peacefully.

Though, no matter how perfect the weather was, nothing was peaceful on Sunday, the 22nd of September in Riverside Elementary. It was the beginning of a new school year and the air buzzed with excitement as parents dropped their kids off, friends reunited and new comers were welcomed by their new house mothers and schoolmates.

Two certain moms in their late 20s were dropping off their two kids who were about to start the first grade.

One of the moms had raven hair of neck-length with grey eyes an pale skin. She hugged her son tightly who was turning red in the face due to lack of oxygen. She stopped hugging the boy and cupped his face in her hands.

"You're going to be okay, right?" the woman asked her son.

"Yes mom," the boy answered.

"Promise me you'll take good care of yourself, okay?"

"I promise."

"And make sure you stay out of trouble," the mother added sternly.

"Mom, even if I promise to stay out of trouble, you're still going to get a letter from the school," the young boy answered.

"I know, but you can at least try."

"Okay, I promise that I'll try."

The woman smiled with tears in her eyes and wrapped her arms around her son once more, this time, her son hugged back.

The other woman was blonde, had brown eyes and tanned skin. She checked her daughter from head to toe, making sure that every inch was perfect and ready for the first day of school.

"Promise you won't hurt yourself, okay?" the woman asked.

"I promise."

"I mean it, no fighting."

"Come on mom, I don't fight."

The blonde woman raised an eyebrow to that statement, "Do you want me to remind you about that time in the park?"

"Oh mom, that was ages ago-," the girl started.

"It was last month," the mother interrupted.

"Besides," the girl continued. "The squirrel started it!"

The mother shook her head in amusement. She adjusted her daughter's pigtails and frowned, "Where's Giselle?"

"She went to say hi to her friends."

"Seriously? We barely arrive and she's already abandoned her family to meet with her friends!"

"She'll be back, mom," the young girl giggled.

"I know she will, because I'm her mother." The woman tugged on her daughter's sweater and added, "Make sure she takes good care of you, okay?"

The girl nodded.

The woman tugged on her daughter's skirt, "And ensure you don't play too rough. You wouldn't want any icky boy looking up your skirt, would you?"

"No mom."

The woman cried and hugged her daughter tightly, hiccupping as she gave her more instructions to follow.

"Ahem." Both mothers turned to face a petite lady who had been waiting patiently beside them.

"It's time to take the kids to their homes," the lady said politely.

Both moms nodded and reluctantly gave their children in the hands of their school/house mother.

* * *

The school mother walked with the kids behind her, who were both amazed by the lady's beauty. She was a petite lady with straight black hair of neck-length. She had creamy skin, watery blue eyes, and fainted freckles splashed across her cheeks.

The lady halted and turned around. "Well?" she asked, as if expecting an answer from both of them.

Both kids looked at each other, then back at the lady with confused looks on their faces.

"I'm still expecting an answer," the lady said softly with a raised eyebrow.

The poor children looked at each other again, before realizing that the lady had asked them a question. In fact, they were more than surprised to find out that their school mother had been speaking to them the whole time! Were they _that_ awed with the woman's appearance, that they didn't even notice that she had been giving them some sort of lecture on the history of the school?

Yes, they were.

"Judging by the confused look on your faces," the lady said. "I'm guessing you haven't heard a word I said."

They shook their heads.

The lady sighed. "Fine, I'll ask my question again. Are you two related in anyway? You know, if you're neither siblings nor cousins, maybe second cousins, or something?"

"No," the girl answered. "Our parents are really close friends. They've known each other since they were little, and we've both known each other since _we _were little. Well..._little-er_."

"Yeah," the boy agreed. "I mean, it's not even possible that I'd be related to someone like her!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" the blonde girl exclaimed. "You're the one that someone would be ashamed of when seen with you in public."

"That's not true!" the raven-haired boy argued.

"Really? Well it just so happens that I'm smarter than you are, and certainly more adorable, and you are...well..._you_," the girl finished, feeling pleased with herself.

"I don't even know why you keep saying that you're smarter than I am. You barely even know the difference between a French fry and a curly one!"

"That's because I don't care! Besides, I know I'm smart because I'm very good art, building blocks- "

"You're among the best in class when it comes to building blocks, and you suddenly think that you're smarter than I am."

"Well I have to be. I mean, if you can't do something as easy as building blocks, then you must be really dumb."

The petite lady smiled at their little banter and decided it was time for her to stop the argument, "Okay guys, stop- "

She was rudely interrupted by an angry raven-haired boy, who obviously, didn't hear her.

"Fine, say that I'm not smart. At least, _I'm_ not the one who's tiny, gets bullied all the time, and wouldn't even grow a spine and stand up for myself!"

"You can't be blaming me on how I look like. It's not my fault."

"True, but it's definitely _your_ fault that you're weak."

"I-I'm not weak," the girl answered looking down at her pink ballet shoes.

"Oh really? You once had a fight with a squirrel. And the squirrel won!"

The lady suppressed her laughter and put on a stern face, "Okay, this fight needs to end- "

But unsurprisingly, she was cut off...again.

"Would everyone just forget about that?" the girl asked exasperatedly. "And just to be clear, I let the squirrel win."

"Is that so?" the boy asked teasingly.

"Yes as a matter of fact," the young girl answered, using the exact phrase her mom says when trying to prove a point, which is all the time (her mom's a lawyer, so it's a normal thing for her to have verbal arguments with just about anyone; friends, neighbors, teachers, waitresses, other lawyers and the list goes on.)

"Also," the blonde continued. "I didn't want to hurt the squirrel, you know, show it what I've got."

"And what exactly have you got?" the raven-haired boy asked, stepping towards the small blonde. "Because it's definitely not muscles."

The girl also stepped forward, "I've got proof that I actually graduated kindergarten."

"I also graduated kindergarten."

"Do you really believe that?" the girl asked with a smirk. "'Cause even if you _did_ graduate, you didn't do well in class. I think we all know that you don't have that thing called Brains."

The boy got red in the face and frowned, "Well you-,"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Both kids whipped around and turned to face their school mother.

Yes, they both had forgotten the lady was still standing there.

"I'm supposed to give you both a stern talking to on how your little display will not be tolerated here at Riverside, but I'll save that for later," the lady said with a surprisingly calm face. "In the mean time, let's continue our walk to the house."

She motioned for them to follow her and they did. After five seconds, the lady stopped walking and turned to face them.

"On our way there, no arguing and I'll very much appreciate it if you listen to me when I talk, understood?"

They nodded.

"Good."

The two ended up listening to their school mother and learnt a lot of things. For example, they learnt her name was Ms. Keane, and that in every house, there were six kids; which, according to their calculations, meant that they were to meet four other kids.

They reached their house, entered and found three other kids watching TV - two boys and a girl.

One of the boys had long dark auburn hair which was partially covered by a dark red cap, bright red eyes and a couple of bandages due to the fact that he played...a lot. And from the looks of it, he was probably going to get a lot of permanent scars.

The girl also had auburn hair but a few shades lighter than that of the boy's. Her straight hair was tied up in a pony-tail, which was held up by a bright red bow. She had light pink eyes and was slightly chubby.

The second boy had deep blonde hair, which could be considered golden, and navy blue eyes. He also had a lot of freckles that practically covered his entire face, but nevertheless, still looked absolutely adorable.

The lady - er, I mean, Ms. Keane cleared her throat, gaining the kids attention. They all stood up and walked towards their house mother and the other two kids.

"Butch and Bubbles," Ms. Keane said, gesturing to the two kids. "Meet your new house mates - Brick, Blossom and Boomer."

Obviously, a normal lady her age would expect the kids acting awkwardly, since it was their first meeting.

No such thing happened.

Instead, the five kids started talking all at once, hugging and laughing. They entered the living room and continued their chatter while watching TV.

Ms. Keane was dumbfounded. Of course, she realized that little kids were always eager to meet new people, but she never thought that they would be _this_ excited. It took her a while to notice that the kids had, in fact, met each other before and were only excited in seeing themselves again. Their house mother smiled that evening during dinner, as the kids happily chatted, knowing that it was going to be easy for them to behave like a family towards each other.

But after all, they were kids, and nothing was ever easy when dealing with them.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so that wraps up the prologue. I've actually worked out the first two chapters, but I decided to post the prologue first before continuing. This is just to determine whether I'm going to finish this fic or not. That is, if I get enough positive feedbacks, I'll finish the story, but if not, I'll probably not.**

**So please review, telling me whether you liked the prologue or not, and if you did, the reason, and vice-versa. You can also add your favorite scene, least favorite scene, what you noticed...literally anything, just tell me. I would really like to know your opinion 'cause this is the first time I'm using my imagination to write a story for someone else to read (you know, apart from writing an essay in an English class.)**

**Well, thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. The More New Girl

**Disclaimer: I just realized that I didn't do this for the last chapter, and I see a lot of authors do this so, I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. Not in a million years.**

**Words: 8,000**

**This Chapter is Dedicated to: sKn, for being my first (and only, so far) reviewer. I'm not sure if you're still reading, but I really appreciate you taking your time to review my last chapter. Sadly, you're a guest, so I can't thank you properly, but you have no idea how happy I was to read your review. Thank you.**

**Author: ThePersonBehindYou, literally. Nah, just kidding. I'm just some girl sitting in her bedroom on her laptop, when she's supposed to be reading.**

* * *

**THE MORE NEW GIRL  
**

* * *

Butch woke up the next morning feeling nervous. He looked at his roommates and found them still asleep. There were usually six children in a house – three boys and three girls; at least that is what Ms. Keane had told them. Butch had been the only one bothered enough to ask why they were in fact five, instead of six – three boys and two girls. Wasn't a girl missing? The only answer his house mother gave him was, "It's not all the time that the total number of students for a year is complete, especially for the first grade."

Butch barely understood what she meant by that but still felt that someone was missing. His roommates were Brick – the redhead, whom he met in kindergarten; and Boomer – the blonde, whom has been his best friend since his first birthday. The girls were Blossom – the chubby but smart redhead; and Bubbles – the annoying but pretty blonde.

Butch looked round the room. Three beds were in a row at the back of the room, with his bed at the left. The door was at the corner of the wall across the beds. The window was at the right, facing the right side of Boomer's bed, showing off the front garden and everything else in the front yard.

There was a small stool between Brick's and Butch's bed with an alarm clock on it. It read 6:43.

_Wow. The first time I'm waking up before 7:30 on my own. I'm going to tell mom when I get back home. Bet she won't believe me, but maybe dad will_, Butch thought as he got off his bed and headed for the bathroom.

He took a shower and got dressed in his school uniform. He walked across the living room and entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Ms. Keane," he greeted.

"Good morning," the raven-haired lady answered, with her back facing Butch, while she carefully brought out a tray from the oven. She placed the tray on the kitchen counter, took off the oven mittens and finally turned around to face Butch.

"Wow Butch, it is 7:15 and you're already dressed up. I had no idea that you are an early riser," Ms. Keane said, smiling.

"I'm not," Butch said sheepishly.

"Then, why are you up so early?"

Butch just looked down at his feet, suddenly interested in the green dragon designs on his converse.

Ms. Keane smiled, "You're nervous aren't you?"

Butch nodded.

The young house-mother walked over to Butch and squatted down beside him.

"Butch, what you're feeling is absolutely normal. I mean, not only are you starting first grade but you're also taking this big step without your parents beside you. It's okay for you to be scared."

"I wouldn't use the word scared," Butch said trying to make himself sound less sissy. "I would say, a little bit worried, for my parents of course. I mean, their only son is like 3000 miles away from them. It's really hard for me – I mean _them._ It's really hard for them."

"Of course it's _them_ that are worried. Who else would it be? Because it's definitely not their son that's worried, for their son doesn't get worried. Unless he's worried for other people's sake, but that's the only time Butch Martinez gets worried," Ms. Keane said with a smirk.

Butch simply frowned and crossed his arms over his chest before giving in, "Maybe, I'm a _little_ worried."

Ms. Keane laughed and told Butch to set the table. As he did so, she watched him with a sad face. Of course the boy was worried, who wouldn't be? He was barely seven years old and he was already separated from his parents, all in the name of a good private school. She was already against the idea of high schools as boarding schools. They were all simply lame excuses to take teens away from their parents before college. But an Elementary boarding school was just plain madness. Honestly, it was a really bad system as far as she was concerned.

* * *

The gang was in the same class and their class teacher was Ms. Georgina**(1)** – a tall chubby woman in her late-thirties. She had milky pale skin and honey-blonde hair which was put in a messy bun. The class schedule is as follows;

First class – Mathematics (9 – 10 am)

Second class – Arts (10 – 11 am)

Morning recess (11 – 11:30 am)

Third class – English/Literature (11:30 am – 12:30 pm)

Fourth class – Elementary Science (12:30 – 1:30 pm)

Lunch/Afternoon Recess (1:30 – 2:00 pm)

Special subject of the day (2 – 3:00 pm)

Theatre/Activities (3 – 4:00 pm)

After Arts class, the first-graders were allowed to go to the play-ground for morning recess. As Butch stood up, he saw a massively curly red hair blocking his view.

"Move Penny," he said bitterly.

"Is that the way you're supposed to talk to me?" Penny asked innocently.

Butch merely stared at her, with a bored expression written all over his face.

Penny frowned, "Come on Butch, why are you so against me?"

"Think back to the past three years I've known you. I don't think I need to explain more than that," Butch said as he walked passed her and exited the classroom.

Penny Price or 'Princess' as some people called her (although the reasons were beyond Butch) was the most annoying, self-centered and spoilt brat Butch had ever met. She had bright curly red hair with piercing green eyes. Almost every adult she met thought that she was adorable, sweet and extremely cute. Only the kids of her age knew exactly what she was like and didn't really like her. In fact, some of the kids went as far as _almost_ hating her, especially Butch and Bubbles. These two weren't exactly two peas in a pod but they had one thing in common – they both despised Penny.

Butch walked into the play-ground and saw his friends; Boomer, Bubbles, Blossom, Brick, Mitch and Robin sitting in a circle on the soft green grass.

Butch walked towards them and sat down between Boomer and Robin.

Mitch had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Robin had light brown eyes with massively curly brownish-blonde hair of neck-length**(2)**. Her hair was exactly like Penny's hair. The only difference was the colour variation and the fact that Penny had more control over her own hair.

"How is first grade so far Butch?" Robin asked as the green-eyed boy sat beside her.

"So far so good, I guess," Butch answered with a smile.

"One question," Blossom said.

"Where's your snack?" Brick finished.

"Oh," Butch said stupidly after just realizing that he had indeed arrived without his snack. "I must've forgotten it in class."

"Probably because of you little chat with Penny," Bubbles said with disgust.

"Take cover guys, evilicous Bubbles is on the loose," Brick said jokingly.

Bubbles shot him a nasty glare and he immediately put up his arms saying, "Sorry ma'am."

Bubbles looked more furious after that statement was made.

"How dare you call me ma'am?! Do I look like an old woman to you?!' Bubbles asked furiously.

"N-no it's not th-that, i-it's just –"

"Just what?! That my face is so bony that you have to refer to me with the term _ma'am_?!"

"Well, your face is kinda-" Brick started saying, before he noticed Bubbles' face. Honestly, he could bet his whole stash of candy that he kept since last Hallowe'en, that steam was practically coming out of Bubbles' ears.

Butch quietly stood up and slipped away towards the school building. Once he was at a safe distance from the blonde killing machine, he let out the breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

He walked towards his classroom and smiled at his redhead friend's stupidity. Sure, Brick was funny, probably the one with the most sense of humor in their group. But if there was something he still needed to learn, it was Bubbles' anger issues. It was obvious that Bubbles had more kindness and sweetness in her than the rest of the gang put together, but she also had a hot temper, which in some cases, was even worse than Butch's own.

When Butch got to his destination, he looked through the glass window of the classroom and saw three figures. He noticed that they were all females and were apparently discussing something important. As Butch peered more into the glass, he recognized them as Ms. Keane, Ms. Georgina and Ms. Bellum – the Asst. Head teacher.

Butch wondered whether he should go in, or just let them have their discussion without disturbance. He decided on the latter and was about leaving before he noticed a smaller figure beside Ms. Keane. The figure had his back facing the window. Butch noticed that he had jet-black hair covered by a green base-ball cap, wore a black T-shirt, green shorts and black sneakers.

The boy obviously sensed that someone was staring at him and turned around. His lime-green eyes met Butch's forest green ones. It took three seconds for Butch to realize that the boy he was looking at was, in fact, a girl!

Butch just blinked and continued to stare, surprised at how feminine her face was, in contrast with the rest of her body. The girl also stared back and before long, it turned into a staring contest. The contest was cut short, because the girl was distracted by Ms. Keane. Both females talked for a while but Butch couldn't hear what they were saying, thanks to the glass.

Ms. Keane turned away from the girl and looked at Butch. She smiled as she walked over to the door and opened it.

"What are you doing here, Butch? Aren't you supposed to be on the play-ground?" she asked.

"I am. I just came to get my snack," Butch answered.

"Is that the only reason you came here?"

Butch nodded.

"Okay, then. Go on in."

Butch nervously entered the class. He did his best to avoid eye contact with the girl, but it was as though she was taunting him with her eyes. He walked across the room to his seat, until he finally looked back to face her, just before he tripped on one of the legs of the desks and fell. The girl giggled and it actually made Butch smile, until she stopped abruptly and turned away from him.

What was that all about?

Butch looked at the girl and smiled, wanting her to turn around and do the same, but she didn't move. Butch then sighed, took his snack, and left the classroom.

* * *

"So, there's a new girl in class?" Bubbles asked excitedly.

"I don't think that _new girl_ is the correct term to use, because we are all new," Blossom corrected.

"Well, she's _more_ new than we are, isn't she?" Brick asked.

"I guess she is, but there's no such thing as _more new_," Blossom said.

"There is now," Brick said.

"I think you guys are getting a little off topic," Butch said.

"Do you guys think she's going to be in our house?" Boomer suddenly asked.

"Why would she be in your house?" Mitch asked.

"Because we're not complete," Blossom answered.

"Blossom's right, we're missing a girl," Bubbles said.

"I'm pretty sure she's going to be in our house," Boomer said.

"I guess that'll be okay, but do we really need another girl?" Brick asked.

"Yeah, 'cause two is already more than enough," Butch added.

Both girls glared at the two, the rest laughed.

The gang entered the classroom and found it half full. They also noticed someone sitting in the last seat on the last row – which had been unoccupied during the first two classes.

"Is that the new girl?" Robin asked.

"I think so," Butch replied.

They all walked towards her, but Butch sensed that something was wrong because the girl stared at her desk and didn't look up.

"Hi," Bubbles said nicely.

The girl didn't move.

"My name is Bubbles," the blonde continued, "And my friends and I just wanted to welcome you to Riverside Elementary."

"We haven't been here for long ourselves," Blossom said.

"But we have been in this building for almost three hours, which is long enough to know where the cafeteria and bathroom are," Brick joked.

The rest laughed, except the new girl and Butch, who watched her intensively. The girl was so much different than before. Sure, Butch hardly knew the girl. Heck, he had never even spoken a word to her, but he didn't need to be told that something was wrong.

After a long awkward silence, the raven-haired girl finally looked up and stared directly at Butch.

Apparently, Butch was right when he said something was off about her; because the first time her eyes met his, it sparkled and were a lot nicer. But when she stared at him, her eyes showed nothing but sadness and anger; her face on the other hand was emotionless.

The girl tore her eyes away from Butch and glared at the rest of the gang. She made sure that she had eye contact with each of them before she finally stopped on Bubbles.

"Let me guess," The girl said with a cold voice that gave each of the kids a chill down their spine. "You are the cute and friendly one of the group."

She turned to look at Blossom, "You're smart and responsible, and," she faced Brick. "You think you're so funny."

"You're the naïve and stupid one," she continued looking at Boomer.

Her eyes stopped on the brunettes, "You two are the left out dorks that have no other friends to hang out with."

She turned her head and looked directly at Butch, glaring at him in the process and said, "And you are..." She paused and her bony face softened a little. Butch was starting to think that the girl he met earlier was coming back, of course that was before she said;

"I just can't stand you."

Every one of the seven first-graders were shocked, although, none was quite as shocked as Butch. But Butch wasn't just shocked, he was also angry. Angry that this girl had the nerve to treat his friends coldly; angry that she had the guts to insult him right in his face without even a hint of fear. Though most of all, Butch was angry with himself. Angry that he had been, in fact, excited that there was a new girl.

But at that moment, he was far from excited. He wanted absolutely _nothing_ to do with the new girl, and he made sure he was going to tell her that.

"You know something?" he asked angrily after a long silence.

"You're incredibly stupid? C'mon, I already know _that,_" the girl said with a bored tone.

"What?" Butch asked confused.

"You asked whether I know something, and I know that you guys are dumb," the raven-haired girl explained. "'Cause if you're not, you all would've have gotten the hint that I don't like anyone of you minutes ago and left. But apparently, you have no idea how much I despise you all because I can still see your annoying faces right in front of me."

Butch frowned and said, "You're actually right. How amazingly dumb we are. Honestly, I should have left the second you brought up that ugly face of yours from the staring contest you had with your desk, which you obviously lost. And don't even think I actually want to be friends with you. To say the truth, I'd rather be thrown into a pit of spiders than be friends with you! Heck! I'd rather not watch cartoons for a WEEK than be friends with YOU!"

After that angry outburst, Butch stormed off to his seat. The rest of the gang eventually left the new girl and went to their seats. All except Bubbles.

The green-eyed girl raised an eyebrow at the little blonde, "Don't you also have a brain to tell you to leave like the others?"

Bubbles was about to say something, but Ms. Georgina interrupted before she had the chance.

"Bubbles, would you kindly go to your seat? Recess is over."

"Yes ma'am," Bubbles answered and finally went to her desk.

* * *

Lunch time came, and all the kids marched into the cafeteria. The seven youngsters sat in one of the round tables. Bubbles put her tray down and looked round the cafeteria.

"Who are you looking for?" Boomer asked.

"Buttercup," Bubbles answered as she peered at the cafeteria door.

"The new girl?" Butch asked with disgust, putting his burger down. "Now you've made me lose my appetite."

"I can eat it for you," Brick said jokingly. Butch shot him a glare.

"I'm just kidding. Besides, I don't even like chili," Brick said taking a full fork out of his mac and cheese.

"Bubbles, what's wrong?" Blossom asked with concern.

"I was hoping she'd come, so that I would invite her to eat lunch with us."

"Why do you want her to eat lunch with us?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah, I mean, she's pretty mean," Robin added.

"You must be really dumb to want the new girl to seat with us," Butch spat.

Bubbles glared at him, "She has a name and it's Buttercup."

"Like I care, I don't want to have anything to do with her."

"You don't even know her!" Bubbles shouted.

"And like I said, I don't want to," Butch said getting annoyed. Why was Bubbles taking the new girl's side anyway?

"Guys, stop!" Mitch and Robin said in unison.

"Exactly. There's no point fighting over a girl you _both_ don't know," Blossom added.

"Gross! I'm not fighting over her!" Butch exclaimed wrinkling his nose. "I just think that it'd be best if we just stay away from her like everybody else."

"Oh, so you just want to follow the crowd, don't you?" Bubbles asked annoyed. "Well I believe that there's a good in everybody, so no matter how mean she is, I'm sure she has a good side."

"So...do you believe that Penny has a good side?" Brick asked.

"Oh. Uh...well...um," Bubbles stammered. The rest of the gang turned to her, waiting for her answer. They all stared at the stuttering blonde for a whole three minutes before a reply was heard.

"Oh, come on! We all know that Penny was born evil!" the blonde answered, feeling frustrated. The rest just laughed.

"Good in everybody, huh?" Butch teased.

"Well...when Butch met Buttercup, he was kinda glad he did," Bubbles said.

"Yeah, _kinda_," Butch murmured. "Now I just want her to drop off the edge of the earth."

"Actually, the earth doesn't have an edge. You see, it's spherical, kinda like a ball and–" Blossom's lecture was cut short by Bubbles.

"Why do you hate her so much?" the petite blonde asked, confused. Once again, the rest of the gang turned to face her.

"Not to be mean," Brick said. "But were you, by any chance, deaf when we met Buttercup?"

"I know she insulted us, and I get that's the reason why you guys don't like her," Bubbles answered, then turned to face Butch. "But what I don't get is why Butch seems to hate her almost as he does Penny." Her eyes stayed on Butch, "Or doesn't he remember that she insulted _all _of us?"

"I know she insulted _all _of us," Butch said, mimicking Bubbles' tone. "What I don't like is the fact that she called me dumb and stupid."

Brick, Boomer and Mitch snickered.

"So?" It was Blossom that talked. "She did say it was all of us that were dumb and stupid. Though, I get that you guys might be, but_ I'm_ definitely neither." Everyone at the table stared at the redhead with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but we all know it's true." The rest just rolled their eyes and murmured which sounded like;

"Seriously?"

"Whether or not she tried to be mean, she was definitely cruel."

"I'm neither dumb nor stupid."

"So what if she's smart? There's definitely no need to gloat about it."

"Now she's sounding like Penny."

"What's up with her anyway? We all know that I'm better than her in Science."

The table suddenly fell silent and Blossom felt awkward. Whenever they were all together, it was never quiet, no matter how hard she tried for it to be. She then tried to bring up a conversation and decided on the unfinished matter they had with Butch.

"Butch never told us why he hated Buttercup so much."

"Yes I did," Butch answered with a full mouth.

"No you didn't. You only told us that she called you stupid," Boomer said.

"Well, maybe that's why I don't like her," Butch answered, taking a drink from his juice.

"Why should you hate her just because of that?" Bubbles asked. "I've called you an idiot countless of times and you don't hate me."

"Are you sure about that?" Butch joked.

"C'mon Butch. I'm with Blossom and Bubbles on this one. There's something you're not telling us," Robin said.

"Fine," Butch gave in. "When we first met her, I was just angry, like you guys. But when she was asked to introduce herself in front of the class, she kept glaring at me."

"How are you so sure it was you she was glaring at?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh, so it was you she was glaring at then?"

"No. I'm just saying it could've been someone sitting next to you like Benny or Sam–"

"Why would Buttercup be glaring at them?" Mitch asked.

"Well Benny is Penny's twin," Bubbles answered.

"So?" Robin asked. "Even if she's met Penny, she would be glaring at _her_ not _her twin_."

"Then, maybe she was glaring at Sam," Bubbles said stubbornly.

"Why would she glare at Sam? Why would anyone glare at Sam?" Brick said. The remaining kids at the table turned to face him with questioning looks on their faces.

"What? We all met her in kindergarten, and we all know she's not the kind of person you just glare at."

"How are you so sure? Maybe Sa–," she stopped abruptly when she saw they were all giving her the 'Just give it up' face.

"Fine, so she was glaring at Butch. But still don't think that's a reason to suddenly hate her," Bubbles said.

The rest looked at Butch waiting for him to continue, knowing very well that there was more to the story.

Butch sighed. "Well, I figured that I too was being mean, so I decided to go to her and apologize-"

"Wait a minute," Robin interrupted.

"You wanted to _apologize_?" Blossom asked in disbelief.

The three girls at the table immediately erupted into a fist of laughter. Boomer and Mitch were snickering, but Brick frowned.

"Apologize for _what_?" the male redhead wanted to know.

Butch opened his mouth to answer, but Bubbles beat him to it. "For being rude to Buttercup."

"_He _was being rude? She was the one that insulted us the second she laid her eyes on us. Pfft, I don't think I'm so funny; I _know_ I'm so funny," Brick scoffed, crossing his arms.

"To answer your question Brick," Butch said, glaring at Bubbles. "I didn't apologize to Buttercup to be _nice_. I only did that so that I would be 'the better man'."_  
_

The Better Man. That phrase wasn't new to any of them, because it had been used on them by their parents from time-to-time. Whenever each of the kids had arguments with someone – either verbally or physically – they were told to be the first ones to 'lower the guns' (also a phrase which they were all familiar with) and be the better man i.e. apologize first.

"I thought you didn't care about being the better man?" Mitch asked.

"Well, this time, it's different. I mean, if for some reason, we end up arguing in front of a teacher, _she'll_ be the one to blame because _I_ apologized. She was just behaving like the pig-head she is and didn't accept my apology - which she _didn't_ deserve."

"Please don't tell me you're going to purposely fight with her in front of a teacher, just because you think she's gonna be the only one to be punished," Blossom said.

"I don't _think _she's gonna be the only one to be punished, I _know_ she's gonna be the only one to be punished; because _I_ was the better man," Butch said smugly.

"This is the stupidest idea you've come up with, so far," Bubbles said dryly.

"Yeah," Boomer agreed. "It is kinda dumb."

"Like you're the one to talk," Butch frowned. "Who was it that thought putting fish and gravy together was a good idea?"**(3)**

"I didn't know that they would taste so gross. And I'd like to think that my food combo was better than Brick's. He put _ketchup_ and _mustard_ in a _mayonnaise_ sandwich."

All the kids at the table wrinkled their nose, except Brick.

"Hey! At least _I _wasn't puking all over the place!"

"That's just because you can eat anything!" Boomer retorted.

"That's _so_ not true," Brick scoffed.

"Really?" Blossom smirked. "Because so far you've eaten sand, paste, mud and...a shoelace."**(4)**

The rest giggled and Brick's face was as red as Penny's flaming hair.

"Yeah," Robin agreed. "It's a surprise you didn't poop the whole shoelace out."

"Don't be so sure," Butch snorted.

"And to make it worse," Mitch added. "We had an _assembly_ 'bout it."

The laughter increased. Bubbles held her stomach from laughing too hard; Robin had tears in her eyes; Blossom clasped her hand over her mouth, trying hard to stop laughing (of course, she was failing); Mitch and Boomer collapsed on the table, occasionally banging their fists on it; while Butch was practically rolling on the floor, giggling uncontrollably.

They were all in kindergarten when the incident happened. They had stayed in the school longer than usual, due to a snow storm. While everyone else was playing in the classroom, Brick claimed he was too hungry to join. Instead, he stayed in a corner, fiddling with his shoelace. Soon, he imagined that his shoelaces were noodles. Of course, that resulted to eating them.

How the shoelace didn't cause indigestion of any kind to him, no one would ever know. His parents took him from hospital to hospital, with every one of them saying that nothing was wrong with the boy. Apparently, his body was used to such things, and had no effect whatsoever.

The school had the intention of preventing him from graduating with his other classmates, but didn't because Brick was actually one of the smartest in his class. The only problem with him though, was his unhealthy and _abnormal_ eating habit.

Eventually, the giggles, chuckles, snorts and other sounds that were made died down. Bubbles and Blossom stopped laughing; Robin dried her eyes with her sleeves; Mitch and Boomer lifted their heads fom the table, but still had stupid grins plastered across their faces; and Butch finally got off the floor and went to his seat.

They all sat and ate in silence...which lasted about seven seconds.

"We're not done with Butch yet," Bubbles said. "Y'know, the stuff with Buttercup."

"We aren't?" Butch asked exasperatedly. "I already told you I apologized to her. Isn't that _hemuleating_ enough?"

"Hemuleating?" Blossom asked. "Do you mean _humiliating_?"

"Depends. What does it mean again?"

"When you're ashamed or embarrassed about something," Blossom answered.

"That's the word. _Hu-me-lee-a-ting_, right?"

Blossom sighed. "If you don't know how to pronounce big words, it's better not to use them at all."

"Why? So that you'd be the only of us who knows big words?"

"She's not the only one," Mitch said. "I learnt underestimated last week. No idea what it means, but it's a big word and I can pronounce it."

"Pfft," Brick scoffed. "He might as well be pronouncing it wrong, and we wouldn't even know it."

"Yeah, there's probably no such word as underestimated," Butch agreed. "Before you know it, he'll be telling us that there's such a thing as _over_estimated."

"There is!" Mitch exclaimed. "I'm talking about underestimated, overestimated is just made up."

"Enough," Robin said. "We already did English today, and I'd rather wait till tomorrow before another lesson."

"Yeah, and you still have to answer my question," Bubbles said looking directly at Butch.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?" the raven-haired boy asked.

"Nope."

"Haven't you figured it out already Bubbles?" Brick asked, practically scraping his plate with his fork.

"No, he only said she didn't accept his apology, and he can't hate her because of that," the blonde answered.

"Especially when he had an ulterior motive," Blossom added.

"A what?" the rest asked.

Blossom sighed. "It's when you–ugh, never mind."

"Seriously guys," Brick said. "It's not because she didn't accept his apology that he's mad; it's what she _said_ during that time that's eatin' him."

"Yeah," Boomer said in realization. "You didn't tell us exactly what she said. You were only going on about how she didn't accept."

All the kids at the table stared at Butch in anticipation.

He frowned and covered his face with his palm, "She called me a coward and a wimp." The rest sweat-dropped.

"That's it?" Brick asked, with disappointment obvious in his tone.

"Don't tell me this is why you hate Buttercup so much?" Bubbles asked.

"That's low Butch, even for you," Blossom said. The rest nodded.

"Look," Butch said. "I was already annoyed that someone like her would just show up and insult my friends like that. And when _I_ went to apologize – when she really doesn't deserve it – she goes ahead and calls me a coward just because I was ready to lower the guns! If it had come from someone else – maybe, I don't know, _a guy!_ – I wouldn't have been so angry. But she's a _girl_, and she doesn't even _deserve_ my apology, yet she still has the guts to insult me _again. _I think it should be fair that I really want her to pack and move to Alaska!"

The rest nodded in understanding. She had already insulted them, when they had done absolutely _nothing_ wrong to her. And the fact that she insulted Butch when he went to apologize – when it was obviously _her_ fault – just made the matter worse.

While they ate in silence, Brick commented, "We all understand how you feel Butch. But what I don't get is, _why Alaska_?"

Butch shrugged, "I dunno. The name sounds cool, I guess."

"Okay guys, we need to eat quickly, so we would get to the hall on time," Blossom said.

"Why do we need to go to the hall?" Boomer asked.

"Weren't you in the assembly, this morning?" Robin asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Duh," Brick answered.

Butch widened his eyes in realization, "Wait, were we supposed to be listening?"

The rest sighed.

"What exactly were you three doing?" Mitch asked.

"Let's just say, the kids who sat in front of us were not so happy with the constant bumps on their seats," Brick said and high-fived both Butch and Boomer.

Bubbles rolled her eyes, "We're supposed to go to the hall so we can choose the activity and language we want."

"Activity and language?" Boomer asked. "For what?"

"It's in our class schedule," Robin answered.

"I know you guys were too busy with your childish games and all, but you could have at least listened to what our headmaster was saying," Blossom scolded.

"Sorry Blossom. Next time, we promise to listen while we're disturbing people," Butch said, with Brick and Boomer snickering.

Blossom scoffed, "Just grow up."

"Please," Brick said, putting his hand over his chest. "Don't ask for things that are impossible."

The rest laughed, even Blossom, because they all knew that was the most truthful thing Brick had ever said.

* * *

"So, what are you gonna pick?" Boomer asked Blossom.

"Well, I'm not sure what I wanna pick 'cause there are so many to pick from. Maybe I'll pick an activity for each year, but that's only six activities before we graduate. Wait, no, I'm gonna go for an activity for each trimester, which makes eighteen activities when we leave Elementary School. That should be enough, right?"

Butch looked up from his list and stared directly at Blossom, "You do know we're gonna be graded on this, right?"

"Of course I do. And I'm going to pass because I _never_ fail," Blossom answered with confidence.

"Okay, so you'll pass. But the main purpose of these activities is so that we'll be able to master them," Robin said.

"And you won't be able to master any of them if you change activities every trimester," Boomer added.

"Actually," Bubbles said. "I don't think you would be allowed to change activities if you're not doing very well."

"But what if you're extremely bad at it and you don't even like it? Will you still be forced to stay 'till you get better?" Brick asked.

"In that case, the teacher would advise you to change activities," Mitch answered.

"Yeah," Robin chirped in. "If you're really bad in an activity, the teacher in charge will give you a reco-recom-recam-agh whatever. The teacher will end up telling you the activity that suits you. What's the word Mr. Mayor used?"

"I think it's _re-com-men-da-tion_," Blossom answered. "Mr. Mayor said this happens when the teacher directs you to an activity that's best for you."

"Wait a minute," Butch said. "He explained _all this_ during the assembly?"

Bubbles crossed her arms. "You should've payed attention."

"Seriously though, Blossom," Robin said turning to face her best friend. "Don't you think it's better to focus on only one or two activities?"

"No," the redhead said stubbornly. "But I guess eighteen activities is too much, so I'm going to stick with doing an activity per year."

The rest sighed.

"What? I'm a fast learner," Blossom added. "Plus I was thinking of going for the 'Jack Of All Trades' trait."

The rest gave her perplexed looks. Blossom sighed and proceeded to explain herself. Though whatever she said, Butch would never know. He tuned her out because honestly, he couldn't care less about some guy named Jack, and whatever he was trading. He'd heard the word 'trade' from his father countless of times, but hardly knew what it meant. Though if the meaning was important, he knew he'd figure it out eventually.

Although, he had met someone named Jack. They had bumped into each other on their way to the hall. Butch saw the said brunette seating in a circle with three other kids – two girls and a boy. One of the girls had golden-blonde hair that was almost longer than that of Blossom's. Butch always wondered why girls kept their hair so long. Wasn't it heavy on their heads?

The other boy was also a brunette with green eyes, freckles, and looked a lot younger than the other three. Butch couldn't believe that he was actually old enough for the first-grade. Maybe he skipped a few years of pre-school.

Butch looked at the last girl with more interest. She had unbelievably curly red hair, exactly like Penny's. Though, she had sapphire blue eyes, unlike Penny's piercing green ones. Butch despised Penny so much that he almost disliked people with green eyes. The main reason he didn't dislike people just because of the color of their eyes wasn't because it was a shallow thing to do.

It was simply because he too was blessed with the wonderful delight of having green eyes.

Butch caught sight of the redhead kangaroo – don't judge the boy; he's barely seven and is really bad at giving people names – at the other side of the room. She was with her dumb brunette of a friend, her twin brother and her twin's friend.

Butch planned of a way he could get Penny kicked out of the school. Though the thought of somehow getting Darth Vader to make Penny disappear off to space was cut short when an elbow poked him in the ribs.

"What?" Butch snapped, turning to face his best friend.

Boomer frowned, "You do know that glaring at Penny wouldn't magically make her disappear, right?"

"I've got to try, don't I?" the raven-haired boy muttered. "Is that the only reason you distracted me?"

"They're calling numbers 26 to 30," Boomer answered. "Aren't you No. 28?"

"Oh, thanks," Butch answered and hurried to the front of the hall.

He waited for the girl filling hers by making a mental note on what he was going to choose. When the girl was done, she turned to face him and – ugh – it was _Buttercup_. Butch could tell that she was not thrilled in seeing him either. She stood aside for Butch to fill out his, but didn't leave.

Butch had decided on doing Spanish as his language. Okay, so he's already Spanish and knew most of the basics. So what? English was hard enough for him and he'd rather stick with the two languages he knew than try learning a new one.

He also chose karate as his activity. His dream had always been to grow up like one of those martial artists, who got their first-degree black belts at tender ages. Either that, or play in the Champions League as one of the world's best Football payers**(5)**. Though the school's Football team was only open to those in the the fourth grade and above, so he settled for karate.

After he was done, he decided to sneak a peek at the numbers before his. He read Buttercup's own of course, but was less than thrilled with what she picked.

He would have fainted right in front of the hall. He didn't even know why didn't just collapse. Maybe he was too stunned to even faint. Yes, that had to be the reason. What else would it be? Honestly, it didn't make sense. He wished he had looked at Buttercup's column before writing out his. He would definitely have written something else to prevent this disaster from happening.

No. He was happy with what he chose, and wouldn't change it for the world. It wasn't _his_ fault, it was _hers_! She just _had_ to be equally interested in _Spanish and Karate_!

It was then and there that Butch realized that the Universe hated him. A lot! Why couldn't have Buttercup been interested in something else? Really! Of all she could choose from, she chose what _he_ chose! Why, oh why?!

Butch had obviously been staring at the paper for five whole minutes, because the lady in charge told him to leave for the others to fill theirs.

When Butch stood aside for the next person, he glared at Buttercup. "You like Spanish and Karate?!" He asked angrily.

Buttercup furrowed her bushy eyebrows in confusion. "What's wrong with Spanish and Karate?"

"Well, um, nothing's wrong with Spanish, I guess. But since when are first-grade girls interested in Karate?"

Buttercup frowned. "You do know that there are female martial artists, right?" The skinny girl asked, gritting her teeth.

"I know that there are female athletes, but they're definitely not school girls."

"Oh, of course. Just like the male athletes are obviously not _school boys_."

Butch rolled his eyes. He was already getting tired of the conversation. "Not to burst your bubble, but where do you think the amazing athletes come from?"

"Exactly what I thought about the females," Buttercup said with a smirk.

"Whatever, but you're wasting your time," Butch said turning to walk away.

"And why is that?" Buttercup asked.

"Because girls are not half as good as guys when it comes to sports," Butch turned to face her.

The girl frowned again. "What makes you think that they aren't as good?"

Butch rolled his eyes again. "I don't _think_, I _know_. _Everyone knows_," he said, purposely ignoring her question. He turned around to leave once more, but Buttercup's voice stopped him...once more.

"What a guy can do, a girl can do better," she said, walking towards him. "Everyone knows that."

"As if," Butch spat. "People only say that to make girls feel better of themselves."

"Why would girls need to feel better of–"

"Because they're weak," Butch interrupted.

"What did you say?" Buttercup asked, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"They. Are. Weak. Everyone knows that," Butch smirked. "Because guys are, and always will be stronger."

Buttercup frowned, "Girls are strong."

"Yeah, some are. But even still, they're wasting their time because girls are delicate, fragile, and _way_ too emotional."

"Take it back," Buttercup said, with venom obvious in her voice. Her face was red, and her fingers were practically boring holes into her palms.

Obviously, Butch didn't have an ounce of brain in his thick skull, because he kept on talking. "Take you for example. You're way to stiff and skinny, you probably won't last a week."

"Take it back!" the steaming girl repeated, with increased volume.

"Make me."

* * *

Buttercup sat in silence with Ms. Keane at her left. She didn't bother to look up from her lap and face the annoying Asst. Head teacher.

Said teacher sighed and folded her arms on the table. "I'm certain you have heard the saying, 'Violence is _not_ the answer'."

Buttercup didn't move.

"I'm also certain you know that violence is highly prohibited in this school."

There was silence.

Ms. Bellum continued, "Because of your little display in the hall, you ought to be expelled immediately."

Buttercup looked up immediately. She had tears in her puffy eyes, her face was swollen, her cheeks were red, her forehead was creased, her bottom lip was trembling...In other words, she was crying. "You'd be happy when you do that, wouldn't you? When you expel me? Kick me out? Tell me that I'm neither needed or wanted? That's just what you want, isn't it?"

Ms. Bellum sighed. This girl was a challenge. It was definitely not going to be easy to keep up with her. In fact, the best thing to do was to let her go. That way, she wouldn't have anything to do with her. But then again, that would be wrong. No matter how stubborn and strong-headed Buttercup was, she needed great assistance. Though, she still needed to be punished for what she did. If not, kids would be reported to the infirmary every other day.

"First things first," the redhead lady said calmly. "Whenever you use the word 'neither', it should be succeeded by 'nor'. For example, I'm neither Aquarius _nor_ Gemini."

"Aqua–what?" the young girl asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"It's just an example," Ms. Bellum said. "Also, my decision has been made. You will not be expelled _but_ you will be punished."

Buttercup bowed her head, waiting for the punishment to be said.

"You will not be allowed to engage in Activities or Theatre Arts."

"What?!" The green-eyed girl exclaimed. "Karate is the only thing I might actually _like_ in this stupid school!"

"I'm sorry Buttercup, but you should've thought of that before you punched Butch in the face,"**(6)** Ms. Bellum stood up. "The parents of these kids expect their children to be in safe hands. It's already hard enough that their little kids are off at boarding school, I can't give them any more trouble by reporting to them that their children have one injury or the other. And to make sure nobody else gets hurt, I'm taking you out of the Karate club _and_ putting you under close surveillance."

The Asst. Head teacher walked towards the door and opened it, "Stay outside for a minute or two, will you? I need to have a quick talk with Ms. Keane."

Buttercup got off her seat and angrily stomped out of the office. Ms. Bellum sighed, closed the door and went back to her seat across Ms. Keane – whom had kept quiet the entire time.

"That girl is a handful, a huge problem, and she has hardly started this school," Ms. Bellum complained, rubbing her temple with her fingers. The school year had hardly begun and she was already stressed.

"I know she is Miss, but we both know how children are. I'm sure she'll come around," Ms. Keane said reassuringly, though, it was obvious in her face that she was far from certain.

"She must change," Ms. Bellum said. "I don't like her attitude, and we're only doing this to help her."

Outside the office, Buttercup heard their 'quick talk' and felt herself crying again. Of course they didn't understand. Nobody did. And the fact that they kept on saying that they were trying to help her was so annoying. After all, she never did ask for their help. Who needs their help anyway? She could take care of herself pretty well, thank you very much.

The school was very annoying. Everyone in it was annoying. The kids were annoying, the teachers were annoying, and don't forget the boys. The boys were _so_ annoying. Especially that boy _Bill_, or whatever his name was.

She knew she would never like anybody in the school; just like how nobody in the school would never like her.

And she definitely couldn't wait to get out of the Stupid Boarding School!

* * *

**(1)** – Well, she's going to be my _only_ OC. Trust me when I say that I practically searched the entire Cartoon Network characters, and I didn't find one person that would fill her role. Don't worry, Ms. Georgina is not going to be a main character. She's just their fun class teacher.

**(2)** – I know in canon she has straight brown hair and blue eyes, and I'm so sorry for changing it. I just wanted Boomer and Bubbles to be the only ones in their group with blue eyes. I apologize for the inconvenience.

**(3)** – A reference from a disney TV series that my sisters are obsessed with. 'Good Luck Charlie'.

**(4)** – Also a reference from a Television show. 'Dog With a Blog'.

**(5)** – This story takes place in England, so their Football is Soccer in the US.

**(6)** – I know it's a little too far for a girl her age. But after all, she _is_ Buttercup. Though she hadn't intended on punching Butch. It was pretty much his fault. But don't worry, the boy is okay. Besides, this sort of thing happens to kids...

Also note that apart from Ms. Georgina, there are no other OCs (Original Characters.) I know a lot of characters were introduced in this story – besides the main ones – but I assure you, all of these characters are not of my imagination. Though, they are not necessarily Powerpuff Girls characters, the cartoons or movies they are from will be given in future chapters. Although, if you have any idea of where some of the characters mentioned in this chapter are from, please comment.

Okay, I've explained what I felt needed explanation. But if you still have any questions, feel free to ask!

* * *

**A/N: Well, this wraps up the first or second chapter. Technically the first chapter was a prologue, so this would be the first chapter. Unless, you're looking at it the way this site made it, in which case, it's the second chapter. Look at it however you want though, the choice is yours.**

**Please review by telling me what you liked about this chapter, what you hated, the errors you may have spotted, favorite scene, favorite character, the errors you may have spotted, what you think about the chapter in general, the errors you may have spotted...**

**Sorry about the error thing. I'm just not good at spotting my own mistakes, I guess. Trust me when I say that I can read this story six times, and not even notice that I wrote the word 'the' as 'hte'. So, if you spotted any similar mistakes, please tell me. It doesn't have to be spellings, just grammar in general.**

**I really want this story to be as interactive as possible, that way, I would improve on my writing skills. I'm not really the best when it comes to essay writing. I'm not sure when the next chapter would be up, but it should be uploaded soon. Now that that's said (and I really applaud you if you read the entire Author's Note)**

**Thanks For Reading My Story!**


	3. Life At The Stupid School

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Craig to you? Wait...you've not seen me so you can't really answer that question...**

**Words: 11,500**

**This Chapter is Dedicated to: kekelowlow79 for being my first ever follower. I never even thought someone would see my story and want to follow it! Thank you.**

**Update Date: 4th of October. I know, it's been a month since I last updated. Aren't I a wonderful author?**

**Author: ThePersonBehindYou. Seriously. Turn around.**

* * *

**LIFE AT THE STUPID SCHOOL**

* * *

Butch laid on the couch in the living room watching cartoons. The nurse had told him that the injury he recieved from Buttercup's punch was not severe, but he still had to take the rest of the day off from school. He was advised to take a nap the minute he got home. This was to make sure that his eye got enough rest, so as to not get sharp pains during the day. But Butch, being the disobedient immature six-year old he was, thought that exposing his eyes to the intense light rays from the television was the definition of resting.

Though Butch stopped watching T.V. and stared at the nearby Grandfather Clock absentmindedly. He wondered what punishment was given to the new girl and hoped that she was expelled. Because if she wasn't, it was not going to be fair. Honestly, she had barely been in the school 30 minutes and she already went around, punching guys in the face.

Not that the punch was hard though. Seriously, it would have been so pathetic if Butch actually felt hurt by that scrawny girl's lame excuse of a punch. Really. He didn't feel a thing – Nah, who's he kidding? The punch did hurt.

A lot.

And to make it worse, her stupid bony knuckles ruined his cheekbones. His perfectly placed high cheekbones! Who does she think she is anyway? She was obviously jealous. That bony face of hers was just about as revolting as his aunt's cooking. The food was really terrible though. It _looked_, _smelt_ and _tasted_ bad. Her cooking was so bad that Butch occasionally thought she did it on purpose. Maybe she just hated their family.

What was he thinking about again? Oh, right...

_The new girl._

Of course Butch didn't want her to leave the school just because she punched him (though it was a pretty good reason). His main reason for not wanting her to stay was that there was a likely percent chance that she was going to join them at their house.

You see, they are not complete in their house, and Butch was almost certain that his house was the only house with an incomplete number of students. Yes, he could be wrong and it's a long shot; but Butch had noticed that the Universe hated him when dealing with Buttercup.

So far, she's in his classroom, had the guts to insult him and his friends, picked the exact language and activity he chose, gave him a punch that for some reason gave him a black eye...

Honestly, he wasn't going to be surprised if the raven-haired donkey entered the house that exact moment.

"Wha'cha starin' at, doofus?"

Butch was wrong. The Universe didn't hate him. The entire stupid Galaxy did!

The young boy tore his eyes away from the Grandfather Clock and glared at the person standing at the foot of the staircase. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see how hard I hit your eye," Buttercup answered. "I'm going with really hard, 'cause your left eye is purple and swollen shut."

Buttercup said that while...chuckling? She was almost as bad as Penny.

"Well now you've seen it, so why don't you just leave!?" Butch shouted angrily.

"In case you haven't figured it out yet, this is my new house," Buttercup explained, as if she were talking to a two-year old. "Idiot."

"Sorry for taking so long," Ms. Keane said, entering the house. "It was a really important phone call," she added, looking at Buttercup. The young girl just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

The petite lady turned to Butch and greeted him. She looked at the Television Program that was on. "Huh. I could've sworn Wonder Woman was a lot older than twelve years old**(1)**," she turned to Butch. "And aren't you supposed to be in your room resting?"

"Hey, watching T.V. _is_ resting," Butch argued.

"Ok, but what the nurse and I really meant was for you to take a nap."

"But I don't wanna!" the green-eyed boy whined.

"Butch," Ms. Keane warned.

"Fine," the raven-haired boy grunted and trudged to his room.

Ms. Keane turned off the T.V. and faced Buttercup. "Well, let's go to your new room," she said and picked up Buttercup's small geen suitcase. "Shall we?"

"What's the point of even asking?" the younger dark-haired female said. "You're still gonna show it to me even if I say no."

Ms. Keane sighed and climbed up the stairs to the girls' bedroom, with Buttercup behind her.

"I'm guessing the middle bed is yours," the lady said when they reached the room. She was staring at the bed that didn't have colorful sheets and a comforter like the other two.

"Great, they leave the middle bed for me. Yay," Buttercup said with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Well, they had no idea you were arriving, so it was obviously not on purpose."

"Thanks for the information Ms. Keane. Because it made the matter _so_ much better."

"You can ease off the sarcasm a little, Buttercup."

The said girl just scoffed and sat on her plain bed.

Ms. Keane sighed. "Buttercup, I know you don't like this school very much-"

"Very much?" Buttercup interrupted. "I don't like this school _at all_."

"You and I both know that you are just really angry and are pouring out your anger on the school," Ms. Keane said. Buttercup just looked annoyed and rolled her eyes.

"I want you to give this school a chance Buttercup," Ms. Keane continued. "And we're only doing this for you."

Buttercup bit her lip angrily and tried not to blow up in the short lady's face. She exhaled, trying her best to calm herself down. She turned to look at Ms. Keane with a big fake smile plastered across her face. "I'll try my best," she said, gritting her teeth.

Ms. Keane knew that Buttercup wasn't really sincere but decided to let her be. "Okay then. I'll leave you alone to unpack." And with that, she left the room.

Once Buttercup was sure that her so called 'new mother' was gone, she gave a high-pitched scream. It lasted about 30 seconds, but she was glad she finally got it out of her system. She had been holding it since the minute she stepped into the stupid school.

The scream was loud. She was sure of it. She wouldn't have been surprised if the people in _Oxford_ heard her scream, which made her more certain that Ms. Keane heard it. But the lady obviously thought it was better to leave her alone than to ask her what was wrong. She wasn't sure whether the doofus heard though, but she really didn't care.

Buttercup collapsed on her bed. "I really hate this school," she whispered to herself before getting up to unpack.

* * *

The next day, the whole school had heard about the Butch-Buttercup incident. Even the students in the grades 4-6 knew. The gang wondered how they could possibly find out because they were in different buildings and had different teachers. When Bubbles had asked her sister (who was in the fourth grade) how she heard about the news, she was told that the representative from the sixth grade that usually helped the teachers in the hall probably witnessed it, and of course, spread it round the whole school.

Though no one could blame him. It wasn't everyday you see first graders acting so...non-first grade-ly.

And of course, the teachers shared the same Teachers Lounge, and everyone knows that teachers are the best medium of passing information in a school.

Butch had to admit though, that he was kinda liking his black eye. The two major reasons were:

One: He was getting lots of attention. He knew that normal people would not be happy when strangers are ogling their injuries, but the thing was...he wasn't a normal person. And in his defense, they weren't exactly ogling his eye. They were simply staring at it for over 30 seconds, asking him how it felt to see with only one eye all the time.

Though, the attention he was getting wasn't just by oglers, it was also by people with concern over his health; and Butch had to admit, he was loving the free candy he was getting. But, most of them were from teachers and they were healthy candies (_healthy_ _candies_? _Really_? What maniac would _make_ those?), still strangely enough, he found some of them quite tasty.

And of course, there was the attention he was getting from people who teased him of being hit by a girl. Butch didn't pay attention to them though, and just shook it off as jealousy. Yes. To Butch, the teasers were jealous of him because he was hit by a girl. Well, he is a six-year old, so it's normal for him to think like that.

Two: Nobody liked Buttercup. To be honest, Butch liked this reason much more than the first one. It didn't take long for Butch to find out that nobody liked Buttercup. Even the people that didn't particularly like him, seemed to dislike Buttercup even more.

Everyone obviously concluded that Buttercup was one of those people who couldn't go through a day without hurting someone through violence. In fact, the whole school was more than surprised when they found out that Buttercup had not been expelled after her incident with Butch. You would be surprised by how fast Buttercup went from 'the girl who resumed late' to 'the girl everyone disliked'.

Though no matter how much people didn't like Buttercup, nobody really bullied her either. They were all too scared of what the violent girl might do to them. Yes, even the ones in the second and third grades. But the students in the fourth grade and above weren't necessarily scared of her, but that didn't mean they had the guts to bully her either.

Nobody really talked to Buttercup. All they did was whisper and try not to point whenever she walked passed them in the hallway. Even Bubbles, the person who stood up for Buttercup the first day they met her hadn't even tried to start a conversation with her after the incident in the hall. It was one thing to be rude and insultive, but Bubbles was fully against physical violence.

Yes, she and Blossom shared the room with Buttercup, but the only times they were actually in the same room with her, are when they're having classes at school, and when they're asleep. And those are only because they _have_ to be in the same room as her. The same went for the rest of the gang. Though they were more lucky than Blossom and Bubbles were because they didn't have to share a room with Buttercup.

Buttercup on the other hand, didn't care at all. Sure she was aware of the dislike the students of Riverside Elementary had towards her, and to be honest, she felt the same way. Maybe the dislike she had towards them was even _more_ than the one they had towards her.

The week dragged by slowly for Buttercup. She just started the school and she was already tired of the usual routine.

Buttercup seating at the very end of the class not really paying attention to the same old boring lessons they usually had.

Their lame-o teacher always being abnormally hyper-active with that high screeching noise she calls her voice.

Buttercup being stared at like she was some wild life animal whenever she walked past the halls of the ridiculously large school.

Buttercup staying in the school hall during lunch. Yes, the school hall she punched Butch in. Which other school hall do you know of? And stop reminding her about the incident she had with Butch already! She remembers it because she was there! Honestly, she's heard this story so many times from different gossips that she practically knows all the versions of the story. Yes there are different _versions_ of the story. Seriously people, that happened on Monday! _Monday_! Get a life, would you?

Buttercup being escorted everyday during Activities/Theatre period to Ms. Bellum's office to do homework. Ms. Bellum never said anything about _homework_. She only said that she wouldn't be allowed to take Activity and Theatre classes. So _why_ did she have to do _homework_? Still, no matter how much Buttercup hated this time of the day, it was _not_ the most boring period of the day (that position was given to all of Ms. Georgina's classes). Maybe it was Ms. Bellum's witty and sarcastic attititude that made her almost fun to be with. _Almost_.

Ms. Keane giving Buttercup the same speech everyday after dinner on how she can talk to her if she feels lonely or just wants someone to talk to. Honestly, the woman keeps yapping on and on about how she's there for Buttercup, and she's her 'mother' now, and she's the shoulder Buttercup can cry on, and how she can help Buttercup with just about anything...

If she really wanted to help, she would drop the whole 'I care for you' act and just leave her alone. Really, that was the best thing a 'mother' could do. But since she didn't get the hint, she was definitely not Mother-worthy. Instead, she was more of an obnoxious older sister who didn't understand the meaning of 'Pesonal space' and 'I just want to be left alone!'

Friday finally arrived and the 'family' settled down that evening eating dinner.

After a very long and awkward silence, Ms. Keane spoke up. "There is a tradition in Riverside Elementary..." all the kids paused and turned to face her. "Every Saturday afternoon, the children are taken to the School Park or the Central Mall by their House-Mothers."

"Really? That's so cool!"

"Would we be allowed to go to the arcade?"

"Oooh! I want us to buy some ice cream!"

"While we're at the park, can we feed some Turtle-ducks?**(2)**"

"There's no such thing as 'Turtle-duck', pea-brain," Blossom said in an annoyed tone.

"Tell that to Prince Zuko!" Brick retorted.

"Enough guys," Boomer said. "Besides, if you want to see animals so badly, we could go to the zoo."

"Yeah," Butch agreed. "I've always wanted to go to the zoo."

"Do you guys even _have_ a brain?" Blossom said. "The school doesn't own a zoo."

Brick frowned. "Do you always have to rain on everyone's _farade_?"

"It's 'Rain on everyone's _parade_' Brick. Not _farade_," Ms. Keane corrected. "And we have plenty of time to go to wherever you guys want. Though, Blossom's right. We can't go to a zoo because the school doesn't own one."

"Told ya," the redhead said smugly. Brick stuck his tongue at her.

"Well I want us to buy some more toys," Bubbles said.

"Oh come on Bubbles. Don't you already have too much toys?" Butch asked.

Bubbles gasped, "You can _never_ have_ too much_ toys!"

Ms. Keane laughed, "Don't worry Bubbles, we'll buy all the toys you want."

"Then you'll probably buy the whole store," Butch muttered. Bubbles glared at him.

"Um...Ms. Keane?" Boomer asked.

"What's the matter Boomer?"

"Well, would we be able to watch a movie? You know, at a Movie Theatre?"

"Sorry Boomer. The theatre is only for kids from grades 4-6."

"Oh," the blonde boy replied sadly, picking at his lettuce with his fork.

"Why so glum? Did you want to go to the theatre so badly?"

"Well...it's just that...my parents have always promised to go to a movie theatre with me, but they haven't because they're always so busy."

Ms. Keane sighed and bit her lip. This boy was obviously missing his parents already. It was her job as his house mother to make sure he never felt home-sick or sad. "Tell you what. Tomorrow, we go buy any movie you want to watch, and we watch it here on Sunday."

Boomer sighed.

"Look," Ms. Keane said. "I know it's not the same as going to a Movie Theatre, but we can try. You know, turn off all the lights so that the living room is dark? I can even microwave some popcorn for you guys, and you can have some cool juice, even cookies and chips. If you want, I can even bake a-"

"Ms. Keane," Boomer interrupted.

"Yeah...?"

"Thanks. I'd like that."

Ms. Keane smiled, "No problem." She turned to face the raven-haired girl that hadn't said a word. "What about you Buttercup? Is there any special place you want to visit?"

"No," the girl answered and took a bite of her meatloaf.

"Why not? There are various places you can visit, like-"

"I said no," the young girl repeated.

"Okay then. Anyways, I know all of you are excited, well...most of you. I would like to inform you that before we go, you would need to finish all the homework given to you. Is that clear?"

"Yes Ms. Keane," they replied.

* * *

This was not comfortable. She turned. No, that's even worse. She turned again to lie on her chest. How did people find this position comfortable? She tried four other positions. Nothing. Nothing seemed to make her comfortable and now she was fully awake.

Great. _Just great_. Note the sarcasm.

Buttercup sighed. She turned one more time to lie on her back and stared at the ceiling of the room. She'd been awake for...well...she had no idea how long she'd been awake, but she knew it was for a very long time. She also knew it was _way_ too early for anyone to be up yet.

Why? Because Blossom's stupid alarm hadn't gone off yet. The crazy six-year old set the alarm clock to go off at 6:30. _Six Thirty_! What normal person would willingly want to be awake by _Six Thirty_!?

Well, that didn't matter at the moment because it wasn't 6:30 yet and Buttercup was _already_ awake. How is that even possible?! Buttercup turned to the alarm clock that was on the stool between her's and Blossom's bed.

5:59am.

It been only two minutes. _Two_ _minutes _since the last time she checked. The world was obviously going by slowly on purpose.

Buttercup sighed. Again.

Oh well. At least it was only one more minute to Six 'o' clock, and then she'd have to wait only thirty more minutes before the alarm rang. Only thirty more minutes.

_Thirty more minutes_.

Buttercup glanced at the clock again.

_5:59am_.

_Still_!? One minute, just _one minute_ had not gone by yet!?

Take it easy Buttercup. Just take it easy and relax. You're being way too jumpy over such a little issue. Thirty minutes will fly by quickly than you know it. She turned to the clock again.

_5:59am_!?

That's it! This was _way_ too slow and boring! Either that or the alarm clock was broken. But she couldn't stand it any longer. She just couldn't! Waking up early was by far the most _boring_ thing in the entire Universe. Yes, even more boring than Ms. Georgina's classes.

The green-eyed girl hopped off her bed and headed towards the girls' bathroom. She took her bath and changed into a black T-shirt and jeans. She also put on her green baseball cap. The baseball cap that she was not allowed to wear in school because it was not part of the uniform.

What's the point of even wearing a uniform anyway? She hated it. One of the reasons was because she had to wear a skirt. And she absolutely _hated_ wearing skirts. Another reason was that the blazer was way too stuffy and itchy. It was as if the school was purposely trying to choke them with their uncomfortable uniforms.

When Buttercup was done dressing, she turned to the alarm clock that hated her.

6:27am.

Well, it was good to know that the alarm clock wasn't broken.

The young girl left the room, went down the staircase and entered the living room. She saw Ms. Keane in the kitchen through the kitchen window, cutting fruits into cubes. The milky skinned lady looked up from her work. "Good morning Buttercup. Wow, you're up early." Buttercup just shrugged and picked up the T.V. remote.

"No T.V. until you're done with your homework," Ms. Keane said.

"I'm done with my homework," Buttercup replied, switching on the T.V.

"Okay Buttercup. We need to talk," Ms. Keane said, entering the living room.

"You mean all the talks we've had during the week is not enough?"

Ms. Keane crossed her arms. "Those were barely conversations. They were simply me trying to talk to you, and you pretending to listen."

"Oh so you knew I wasn't really listening and talked anyways? Wow, you must really like talking," Buttercup said, staring at a talking square-shaped yellow sponge that wore pants**(3)**.

"Buttercup, we need to talk," Ms. Keane repeated. "The _two_ of us."

Buttercup sighed, "We have nothing to talk about."

"We both know we're going to have this chat sooner or later."

"Well, I'd prefer it if it were later. So please move, because I can't see the pink starfish very well because of you."

Ms. Keane took the remote from the table and switched off the T.V. "I'm serious."

"So am I. And if you won't let me watch T.V. I'll just go to the backyard," Buttercup said standing up, but Ms. Keane held her wrist and pushed her back into the couch.

"You can't keep avoiding this Buttercup," the lady said seriously.

"You can try all you want but you can _never_ make me talk to these people!"

"I know you have this theory that you're better off alone, but trust me when I say this. _Nobody_ is ever happy when they're lonely, Buttercup. Not even you."

"It doesn't even matter whether I'm happy or not! You know why? Because I'm _always_ going to be alone!" Buttercup said wiping her face. She hadn't even noticed she was crying.

"No you're not Buttercup," Ms. Keane said, sitting down beside the girl. "Why would you even think that?"

Buttercup stood up and stared at the older lady in disbelief. "Don't you know what they've been saying about me? How I'm the violent girl who punches people for fun?" she hiccuped. "Some have even gone as far as believing that I'm some wanted criminal magically stuck in a six-year old body."

"Well, they are Elementary children so I can't blame them for having such bizarre imagination," Ms. Keane said. "And nobody's really heard of a first-grader being so violent. I guess it's normal for them to make up things like that."

"I was just really angry. I mean, he kept on saying how girls are weak and aren't half as good as guys in sports. And I've heard so many people telling me how scrawny I looked, I just lost my temper."

Ms. Keane sighed. "For him to have said something like that, I guess he was really angry."

Buttercup frowned, "Oh so it's normal for him to be angry, but it's suddenly a crime for me to lose my temper?"

"Well, Butch wasn't the one who punched someone in the face."

Buttercup turned to leave but Ms. Keane held her elbows to stop her. "I understand that I can't force you into making friends. But all I want is for you to be happy, Buttercup."

"Happy? For what exactly? Because all that's happen to me so far is that everyone I meet ends up hating me. Is that what I'm supposed to be happy for? I'm sorry for being so _ungrateful_."

"I know you're angry Buttercup. But you're really going to regret it if you don't try. And I don't like it that you're always mad at everything, when we're only trying to help you-"

"Would you just stop saying that?!" Buttercup yelled. "It's really annoying that you keep on saying you're trying to help me, because I never asked for your help! I never asked for you people to put your nose into my life, so stop talking as if I owe you something!"

"I know you didn't ask for help but you can't deny that you needed one!" Ms. Keane shouted, close to losing her temper. "You should consider yourself lucky that you were given the opportunity of coming to this school, instead of constantly complaining!"

"You want me to be thankful?! No problem! Thank you for bringing me to this stupid school that is considered 'the best in the state'! Thank you for always bothering me and sticking your nose into my problems when all I've ever wanted is to be left alone! Thank you so _so_ much for ruining my life! Thank you! Thank You! THANK YOU! Is that enough or I should be _more_ grateful?!"

"You should not _ever_, raise your voice like that in this house!" Ms. Keane shouted, not even trying to control her temper.

"Why!?" Buttercup exclaimed. "I'm just trying to show my gratitude! Thanking you! For everything I NEVER wanted!"

"Would you just SHUT UP!" Ms. Keane screeched, very close to tears. Buttercup's eyes on the other hand, were already flooding.

"Just quit it, would you!?" the lady shouted again. "Do you honestly think you're the only person with personal problems?! Are you the only person in the world that things don't go well for them!? Well believe it or not, you're not the only one! Everybody else in the world has their own various problems they're worried about, so just stop being a conceited brat thinking that you're the only one with issues!"

When Ms. Keane was done, her face softened immediately and she stared at something behind Buttercup. Buttercup turned around and saw the girls at the foot of the staircase and the guys outside their room; all five of them staring at both raven-haired females with wide eyes.

Ms. Keane sighed. They were obviously disturbed by the shouting. "Why don't you guys wait in the kitchen?" she told them. "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." As they walked towards the kitchen, Ms. Keane watched them. Once they were out of sight, the petite lady turned to where Buttercup was.

She was gone.

Ms. Keane shook her head in disbelief and walked towards the backyard. When she got there, she spotted the young raven-haired girl sitting on the floor. Her back leaned on the white fence, she hugged her legs and her face was buried in her lap. Ms. Keane walked to the crying girl and sat down beside her, with her legs crossed.

"Hey," the lady said. Buttercup stopped sniffling once she realized that there was someone beside her.

"That was quite an argument in there, wasn't it?" Ms. Keane continued.

"Yeah," Buttercup agreed, raising her face from her lap and rested the back of her head on the fence. Her eyes were closed. "But I have a feeling that we're going to be doing it more often."

Ms. Keane chucked lightly. "Why are you so angry?" she asked.

Buttercup turned to face her with a raised eyebrow.

"I get some part of it," Ms. Keane explained. "But I'm sure there is more to it that you aren't talking about."

Buttercup turned away from her house-mother and buried her face in her arms. "I don't wanna talk about it," she said in a muffled sound.

"But keeping it to yourself will just make it worse. Come on, tell me."

"Not trying to be rude, but I don't know you that well, so..."

"I understand," Ms. Keane said. "And I know this would probably annoy you, because I've said it a million times, but if you need someone to talk to, you can always talk to me. _Always_. I'm not sure whether we'll end up fighting, but we would still be talking. And I'm pretty sure you figured out that that moment in the living room was the longest conversation we've ever had. It was also the loudest, but it was still the longest. And we can have much more longer conversations if you're willing to open up to me."

Buttercup lifted her head from her arms and bit her bottom lip. "I've never had a conversation like that before," she said. "And I now know that what you said about me not being the only one with personal problems is kinda true."

"_Kinda_?" Ms. Keane teased.

"Okay, _really_ true," Buttercup said. "But about 'opening up', it's going to be hard and-"

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Ms. Keane said. "And if you want to be glum and lonely, no problem."

"Really...?" Buttercup asked confused.

"Of course. After all, you are six years old, so your methods are obviously going to be dumb."

"Hey!" Buttercup said playfully.

Ms. Keane smiled, "And I know it's going to be a while before we talk like this again."

"Yeah..."

"But remember, until you're ready to talk, I'll be waiting patiently for you. Okay?"

"I'll remember."

"Also," Ms. Keane added. "No matter how angry you are, do not and I repeat, _d__o not_ ever call the school stupid. Got it?"

Buttercup nodded and stared at her palms in her lap.

"Hey," Ms. Keane said and held both of Buttercup's dainty palms in her right hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Buttercup said smiling. Yes, _smiling_. For the second time since she stepped into the school. "Thanks."

"You're welcome..." Ms. Keane said, a little taken aback. "You know you should smile more often. You look really pretty."

Buttercup caught herself and stopped smiling immediately. "No no, I wasn't smiling," she said, trying to keep a straight face.

"...Okay. Well let's go in. The kids are probably starving."

Buttercup nodded and followed Ms. Keane back into the house.

* * *

When all the kids finished their weekend homework, it was 12:24pm. They all put on their coats and headed towards the School Shopping Mall. They bought some toys, toys and well...more toys. When Butch got tired of Bubbles and Boomer stopping at _every_ toy store they passed, he suggested they went to the arcade. There seemed to be a game for everyone to play.

Butch was more interested in playing Night Ninjas. After all, what better way to practice becoming a legendary martial artist, than playing a martial art based arcade game?

Brick focused on Car racing games. He wasn't really intersted in the race though. His main goal was how many buildings and vehicles he could try to crash before the game was over.

Blossom decided to play the most boring game in the world – at least, according to six-year olds. Mahjong. She claimed it was an ancient Chinese Culture in the history of board games. It was one of the greatest games ever played and she was happy to see it in modern day arcades...or something like that. Nobody was really listening. Whenever she ranted like that, they all learnt to tune her out.

Besides, it was one of her boring speeches. Seriously, she was talking about Mahjong. _Mahjong_. The most _borinest_ game on the planet – their words, not mine. Blossom eventually had to agree with them though. So after about six minutes of playing Mahjong, she switched to Diner Dash.

Bubbles decided on playing Bejeweled and Boomer played Super Mario Brothers' Adventures.

Even Buttercup played a few games. Though, her favorite was Sonic the Hedgehog. She lost herself when playing the game, and giggled and laughed a few times. Her house-mates and house-mother paused what they were doing a couple of times just to watch Buttercup in a happy mood, for it was something very unusual.

Ms. Keane would smile and nod at Buttercup encouragingly, as if to show her support.

Boomer, Blossom and Brick would gape for a few moments, before turning back to their games.

Butch just scoffed every time he heard her giggle. Of course he had heard her laughter the first time they met, but Butch had no idea what Buttercup was like then. Butch then wondered if the only reason Buttercup laughs is when she sees someone hurt. After all, when they first met, she giggled when he tripped and he was sure he saw a smirk on her face when she punched him in the hall.

Tch.

Maybe it was a punching game she was playing. That's probably why she wouldn't stop that screeching laughter of hers.

Bubbles on the other hand, was happy that Buttercup finally found something she enjoyed doing. Though she hadn't quite forgiven the girl for her violent actions, she found the raven-haired's laughter contagious and occasionally chuckled to herself.

Maybe she would ask Ms. Keane whether they could visit the arcade every Saturday, for Buttercup's sake. Bubbles figured it was worth it to see Buttercup happy, at least once a week. After all, it would be a nice thing to do, no matter how mean Buttercup was.

By the time it was 3:11pm, Ms. Keane suggested that the kids played a different game.

Butch and Brick decided to play Foosball.

Boomer and Blossom competed in Air Hockey.

Bubbles decided that the amount of toys bought for her wasn't enough and decided to get some more using the Claw Crane.

Buttercup just frowned as she kept on telling Ms. Keane she didn't feel like playing any more games. Ms. Keane sighed, somewhat disappointed that Buttercup was back to her angry self.

Bubbles spent about 50 pounds trying to get just _one_ stuffed animal from the stupid machine. Just when she was about to give up, the Universe rewarded her with two stuffed animals in one go.

While Ms. Keane was in the Ladies' Room, Bubbles sat beside Buttercup and watched Blossom get her butt kicked by Boomer.

"Hey," the blonde said after a moment of silence.

Buttercup ignored her.

Bubbles sighed and gave the green-eyed girl a small brown teddy bear. "Here. It's for you."

Buttercup stared at the stuffed animal in confusion. "Why? I never asked for one."

Bubbles smiled, "I know. But when I took the toy I wanted, that one accidentally came with it."

The raven-haired girl looked at the bear with sad green eyes. "If Ms. Keane put you up to it-"

"No not at all. I just had two, and I wanted to share it with you," the blonde smiled. "Ms. Keane doesn't even know I've finally recieved toys from the machine."

Buttercup frowned and handed the brown bear back to the blonde. "You can either keep it or give it to someone else."

"What? Why-"

"I hate teddy bears." With that, Buttercup left Bubbles alone on the couch.

Almost immediately, Butch and Brick came and sat at both sides of the petite blonde.

"Aw Bubbles. You should've seen the way I beat Brick!"

"Stop saying it as if you really beat me!"

"Then if 9:1 isn't _really beating_, what is?"

"You...you just got lucky!"

"Nine times!?" Butch cackled with laughter.

"Well technically, it's eight."

"Oh please! I just gave you that one score. Y'know, so it won't be so embarrassing!" Butch teased.

"Hey! I'm not the only one who lost at a game. I mean, look at Blossom!"

The three turned their heads to see a frustrated Blossom and a laughing Boomer. After the blue-eyed boy scored yet another goal, Blossom put her mallet down and stomped angrily towards the trio with Boomer hot on her trail.

She slumped down on a sofa. "I hate Air Hockey."

Butch smirked. "How badly did you beat her?" he asked Boomer.

Boomer sat on the arm of the sofa and replied, "Fifteen to One."

Butch and Brick snickered.

"Will you two just shut – Bubbles what's wrong?" Blossom asked the unusually quiet girl.

"Hmm?" Bubbles said and lifted her head. "Oh, nothing. M'fine."

"Are you sure? You look-"

"Hey! You got two toys! Can I have one?" Boomer interrupted. He didn't seem to notice that Blossom was practically boring holes into his head for interrupting her. His eyes were glued to the purple bunny and brown bear Bubbles had in her hands.

"N-no," Bubbles said. "Sorry."

"Aww, stingy," Boomer teased.

"I'm _not_ stingy," Bubbles growled.

"I was only joking-"

"Whatever," the blonde scoffed.

"Why are you so angry?" Brick asked.

"I'm not angry!" Bubbles retorted.

"Yes you are!" Butch said, losing his temper. He really hated it when Bubbles behaved like this. If you don't want anyone to know you're mad at something, then smile and try not to be obvious about it by being so gloomy. Honestly, it was disgusting.

"Sorry. It's just that...I...well...um..."

"You talked to Buttercup, didn't you?" Butch asked.

"Yeah."

"So now you know what's she's like?"

"She's not exactly...she's just...I mean, she's not really..."

The rest stared at her.

Bubbles sighed, "She's pretty mean."

"Well I say we leave this terrible arcade and go to the park," Blossom suggested. "Who's with me?"

"I am," Brick agreed. "Though mainly because Bubbles is sad. Blossom probably wants to leave only 'cause Boomer beat her badly in Air Hockey."

Blossom frowned, "You know, I would be really happy if you just stop bringing that up."

Brick smirked, "I know. Which is why I'm going to keep bringing it up."

Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys." They all turned to see Ms. Keane walking towards them, with Buttercup beside her. "Why aren't you playing any games? Are you tired?"

"Not really," Boomer answered. "We all decided we want to go to the park. Can we?"

The lady nodded, "Of course."

They all stood up and went towards the exit of the arcade.

"Oooh! Can we get some ice cream there?" Blossom asked excitedly, pulling on the sleeve of her school-mother's brown jacket.

Ms. Keane laughed, "I don't see why not."

Once they got to the park, Ms. Keane bought ice cream for the kids according to the flavors they wanted. Butch, Bubbles, Brick, Blossom and Boomer all sat in a circle, talking while licking their ice cream. Buttercup sat on a park bench with Ms. Keane.

The green-eyed girl licked her ice cream and frowned as she watched the group of five talking and laughing. "They sure are having fun..." she muttered to herself.

Ms. Keane turned to face her. "Are you sure you don't want to join them?"

"I'm sure."

"Buttercup-"

"I said I'm sure."

"Okay okay."

There was silence.

"Do you want to walk around a bit with me?" Ms. Keane suddenly asked.

"What?"

"I want to stretch my legs with a small walk, and I thought taking you with me would be better than leaving you here alone," Ms. Keane said. "Unless you want to stay here and talk to-"

"No, I'm going," Buttercup said, already off the bench.

Ms. Keane sweat dropped. "Okay then." She walked towards the kids sitting in a circle. "Buttercup and I are going for a walk. Take care of yourselves and don't play rough, okay? We'll be back soon."

"Okay Ms. Keane," they said.

Once both raven-haired females were out of sight, Brick spoke up. "Why is Buttercup always with Ms. Keane?"

"Well, she doesn't have much of an option since we don't really like her," Blossom said.

"Ms. Keane doesn't like her either," Brick stated.

"Why won't Ms. Keane like her?" Bubbles asked.

"Because Buttercup was rude to her. Weren't you there this morning?"

"I was, but I didn't think Ms. Keane would suddenly hate her because of that."

"Ms. Keane can't hate her," Boomer said in a vanilla ice cream covered face.

"Yeah," Blossom agreed. "Because she's Buttercup's house-mother."

"Can we _not_ talk about Buttercup?" Butch said in an annoyed tone.

"Okay, so...what do we talk about?" Brick asked.

"Why birds fly and we can't?" Boomer said, staring at a bird bathing in a nearby fountain.

"Yeah, I always wondered about that," Brick said.

"Birds can fly 'cause they have wings, you dolts," Blossom said, eating the last bit of her cone. Bubbles nodded.

"Superman can fly but he doesn't have wings," Butch said smugly.

"Yeah! He uses a cape," Boomer added.

"I tried it once at home, too!" Brick commented.

"Oh yeah? So tell me Brick, did you fly?" Blossom asked, knowing fully well what the answer was.

"Well...no..."

"I rest my case," Blossom said, using the exact statement her mom uses whenever she wins a verbal arguement – which was Ninety-nine percent of the time. Huh. Maybe that's where the young redhead got her cockiness from.

"But that's only because I'm not Superman!" Oh. They're still talking about that?

"That's true!" Boomer agreed.

"Only Kryptonians fly!" Butch added.

Blossom knew she was right – as always. But she also wanted the three brainless boys to realize that and at the same time, getting them to drop the dumb topic. So she chose to say what she always said at these situations. After all, it had never failed her.

"It is scientifically proven that humans don't fly, and _Kryptonians_ don't exist."

The boys groaned, Blossom smirked in victory and Bubbles giggled at their childish antics.

* * *

"So, where exactly are we going?" Buttercup asked.

"The CD store," Ms. Keane answered.

"Oh. For the blonde boy?"

"His name is Boomer," the house-mother said. "And yes."

They walked in silence until Ms. Keane spoke up. "I didn't think you would care that Boomer wanted to watch movies," she teased.

"I don't," Buttercup answered. "I'm just not deaf. You do know I was there, right?"

"Of course I do. It's just that you're always so quiet, I tend to forget you're also in the room," Ms. Keane answered. "For me not to be confused, you can try to talk more oft-"

"Not gonna happen."

The house-mother sighed.

Once they got to the store, Ms. Keane turned to Buttercup. "Why don't you look for the movie?"

"Why me?"

"Because you and Boomer are the same age, so you are more likely to know what he'll like than me."

"But I don't even know him."

"Buttercup."

"...Fine," the young girl said and walked towards the Cartoon Section.

While Buttercup was busy, Ms. Keane saw a Cotton Candy cart. She went out the exit and bought two. Once she entered the shop, she saw Buttercup holding a DVD pack.

"What movie did you pick?" she asked Buttercup.

The black-haired girl eyed the cotton candies in Ms. Keane's hand instead. "Whose are those?" she asked, ignoring the first question.

Ms. Keane smirked, "They're for me."

Buttercup looked disappointed. "Both of them?"

"Of course not silly," Ms. Keane answered and handed one over to Buttercup. "So, what movie did you choose," Ms. Keane repeated. Buttercup gave Ms. Keane the pack.

Ms. Keane smiled, "The Lion King?"

"Yeah..." Buttercup answered, somewhat embarrassed. "I sorta overheard him talking about how he wanted to see this movie with his parents since the trailer got out. So I figured...you know..."

"Aww Buttercup, you do care!" Ms. Keane teased.

"No I don't! I just thought it'd be faster to get what he wanted, so can we go now?"

"Sure we can," Ms. Keane said, walking to the Cashier.

"By the way, is the T.V. at the house 3D? 'Cause I thought it would be fun for the kid..." Buttercup trailed of when she saw Ms. Keane's smirk. "For me. It would...be...me – agh, I give up!" Buttercup stormed out of the store. She came back. "And I don't care!" Then she stormed back out. Ms. Keane just shook her head and laughed.

On their way back to the park, Ms. Keane tried having a conversation with Buttercup, but the girl played deaf. When they got back to the park, they saw the five kids playing Tag. Bubbles spotted the raven-haired females and immediately ran towards her house-mother. The other four looked towards the direction of the young blonde and ran also.

Soon enough, Ms. Keane was tackled by five six-year olds and they all fell on the soft green grass. Before you know it, Ms. Keane started chasing the five kids and they all ran round the park. After a while, they played other games.

Butch and Boomer chased each other round the park, squirting themselves with water-guns.

Blossom and Brick fought over who was going down the Slide first. Somehow, they both ended up sliding down together at the same time.

Bubbles swung on the Swing-Sets as Ms. Keane pushed her.

Butch and Brick played on the Monkey-Bars.

Bubbles and Blossom played on the SeeSaw.

Ms. Keane gave Boomer piggy-back rides.

Butch played on the Kiddie Ride, occasionally pretending he was a warrior riding his horse into battle.

Boomer and Bubbles played Hopscotch.

Blossom tried to teach Brick how to jump rope.

The three boys played ball.

All the five kids rode the Merry-Go-Round.

After failed attempts in trying to teach the boys how to jump rope, Blossom gave that job to Ms. Keane...

As they all had fun, they all seemed to forget about a certain raven-haired girl sitting alone on a Park bench.

* * *

The next evening, the five kids were watching T.V. while Buttercup joined Ms. Keane in the kitcken.

"Ms. Keane..." Two raven-haired heads turned from the Cook Book they were reading to face the blue-eyed boy at the door of the kitchen.

"Yes Boomer?" Ms. Keane asked kindly.

"Um...yesterday, we...um...you said you would buy...and...um...movies..." the blonde boy stammered.

"It's okay Boomer," Ms. Keane reassured him. "I didn't forget to buy a movie."

The boy's navy blue eyes lit up. "You didn't?"

"Of course I didn't. What kind of fake mother would I be if I did?" she teased.

Boomer smiled. "What did you buy? When are we gonna watch it? Is that why you're baking something?" he asked excitedly.

Ms. Keane laughed, "Now now Boomer, calm down. Just go back to the living room and when everything's ready, I'll call you. 'Kay?"

The boy nodded and left the kitchen.

Ms. Keane turned back to Buttercup. "So what do you think? Chocolate or Banana?"

"Well," Buttercup said. "Since you're doing this mainly for that blonde boy-"

"Boomer," Ms. Keane corrected.

"..._Boomer_. And from what I saw yesterday, his favorite ice cream flavor is Vanilla...maybe you could make a Vanilla flavored cake."

Ms. Keane smiled warmly at Buttercup.

"And no," the young girl continued. "I do _not_ care. You asked my opinion and I just told you. That's it."

"I didn't say anything," the house-mother smirked.

"Well, you sure were thinking it."

That evening, the six kids and their house-mother settled in the dim-litted living room. They all laughed more than a few times, and they had to agree that watching Scar jump in slow motion to attack Simba, using 3D glasses was pretty scary. All in all, they had a good time that evening. Even Buttercup.

* * *

Monday finally arrived and the gang was in the cafeteria during lunch.

"You guys finally watched The Lion King?" Robin asked.

"It was awesome, wasn't it?" Mitch added.

Robin and Mitch were the first ones to watch 'The Lion King'. Mitch had watched it with his grandmother when he was in kindergarten; while Robin watched it with her aunt the summer before the first-grade.

The kids chatted on how 'The Lion King' was probably the best movie ever made. That is, until Bubbles interrupted;

"Where do you think Buttercup goes to during lunch?" All heads at the round table turned to face her.

"I mean," the blonde continued. "She's never in the cafeteria, so where do you think she eats her lunch?"

"Don't know, don't care," Butch said and took a bite out of his cheeseburger.

"Maybe in the classroom," Blossom answered. "But why exactly do you care?"

"No reason," Bubbles shrugged.

They continued eating until Bubbles spoke again. "Does anyone know why she doesn't come for Theatre Classes?"

"Maybe she joins another class during the Theatre Period," Boomer stated.

"Why? She's in _our_ class," the bonde said.

"Enough of the new girl already!" Butch shouted angrily. "I'm tired of us having to talk about her all the time!" He turned to glare at Bubbles, "Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't," Bubbles answered. "I was just wondering."

"Well next time you 'wonder'," Butch growled using air quotes. "Do it in your head and keep us out of it!"

No one talked till the end of Lunch Period and they went back to their classroom for the Special Subject of the Day – Home Economics. In Home Ec., they were studying the various classes of food and their examples. The major thing the kids hated about the class was that they talked about delicious food for an hour but never tasted one.

Honestly, it was torture.

The next period was Theatre/Activities. On Mondays, they took Acting Lessons. All the first graders were escorted out of their classroom to the room where they would learn 'The Art of Acting' by their acting teacher.

Buttercup, on the other hand, was escorted to the Asst. Head Teacher's office.

"Ah of course. It's Theatre Period," Ms. Bellum said, looking up from the paperwork she was doing. "Thank you," she told Ms. Georgina. "You may go meet with your children." The blonde lady nodded and headed for the Act Class.

"Okay Buttercup, have a seat and get started on your homework," the Asst. Head Teacher said and turned back to her paperwork.

"Don't you think this is a boring routine?" Buttercup said, not moving away from the doorway.

"And what exactly is a boring routine, Ms. Greene?" the redhead asked, removing her glasses from her face.**(4)**

"_This_. Every time I come in here you tell me, 'Have a seat and get started on your homework', I mean it's so..._boring_."

"Well you are not allowed to join the others during Theatre and Activities," Ms. Bellum said. "And I most certainly cannot leave you roaming about the School Premises at such hours."

"Why not?" Buttercup whined. "It's not like I'm gonna kill anyone."

"Well judging from what you did last week, I wouldn't bet on that," Ms. Bellum joked.

"Oh come on! I'm just six years old!"

"Are you sure you're not a dangerous criminal stuck in a six-year old body?" the redhead lady teased.

Buttercup sighed, "You heard about that?"

Ms. Bellum nodded, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know it's not true anyway," Buttercup said. She closed the door and went to her usual place. A wine-colored sofa beside the window. She sat down and dumped her backpack on the floor beside the sofa. "Although if you're really sorry," Buttercup started. "You'd allow me to leave the office so I-"

"No."

"Seriously?! Why can't I go? Just for today, at least! Please!" Buttercup begged.

"Do you want to leave the office that badly?" Ms. Bellum asked, not taking her eyes off the paperwork she resumed.

"Yes! Haven't you been listening? Doing homework is _boring_!"

"Well, I guess I can let you off just for today."

"Really!?" Buttercup asked excitedly. She jumped from her seat and went to Ms. Bellum's desk.

Ms. Bellum turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Since when did you start..._smiling_?"

"Oh that. Well normally I try my best not to smile, but the weekend turned out not to be as bad as I thought. So after like the ninth time I smiled since I came to this school, I decided 'Meh, what the heck?' and I smiled every time something was funny. So I pretty much stopped counting after the ninth time and I'm guessin' I've smile a gazillion times by now."

"So what you're saying is, you're starting to like this school?" Ms. Bellum asked after Buttercup finished talking.

"No. What I'm saying is, I smile more often," Buttercup corrected.

"But don't people usually smile when they like something?"

"Well...I still hate this school. I just smile 'cause things are funny," Buttercup said. "But back on topic. I can actually leave?"

"Sure. But I'm not letting you just roam round the school."

"Sooo...what am I supposed to be doing?" Buttercup asked, confused.

"I was thinking," Ms. Bellum said. "If you promise to behave yourself, maybe I could allow you to join your classmates during Theatre and Activities period."

During the time Ms. Bellum spent with Buttercup, she learnt that Buttercup really wasn't that bad. Sure the girl was rude, had a hot temper, disobedient, immature and a lot of other negative things; but really, what six-year old wasn't? Hers' just seemed out of hand because she was a little bit more rude, hot tempered, disobedient and immature than other six-year olds.

Ms. Bellum even got to learn that Buttercup was lonely. She obviously needed to spend more time with kids her age and this so called 'punishment' was depriving her from doing that. Maybe that's why Buttercup wanted to leave the office so badly. Maybe she just wanted to make friends.

"I don't wanna go back to the class with those dimwits." But as usual, Buttercup prove her wrong.

"Inappropriate words like 'dimwit' are not allowed in this school," Ms. Bellum said calmly.

"Okay fine. How 'bout idiots?" Buttercup joked.

"No."

"Morons?"

"Prohibited."

"Skunk bags?"

"Now you're just being mean," Ms. Bellum laughed.

Buttercup snorted, "Okay okay, Buttheads?"

The redhead teacher furrowed her eyebrows. "That doesn't even make sense."

"Well what do you expect?" Buttercup smiled. "Kids my age hardly make sense."

"True. Though you wouldn't know since you never spend time with kids your age." After Ms. Bellum said that, Buttercup's face went dull.

"Buttercup," the Asst. Head Teacher said. "I told you that you can have classes with them if you want to."

"And I've told you that I don't want to," Buttercup answered coldly. She went back to the sofa and got started on her homework. None of them said another word until the period was over.

* * *

Buttercup felt more miserable the rest of the week than she had her whole life. Not only was it depressing not to have any friends, but the fact that she lived with _best friends_ who seemed to have fun every minute made her more unhappy. She even went to a conclusion that they were rubbing their friendship in her face. No joke.

The only time she didn't feel so lonely was when she was in Ms. Bellum's office. Buttercup had to admit that the annoying redhead teacher wasn't a bad company. Buttercup also had a – sort of – good time with Ms. Keane. It seemed as though Ms. Keane was the only person that argued with Buttercup; and was at the same time, the only one she could have a normal conversation with.

Boomer fell ill on Saturday, so they couldn't go out that weekend. So no arcade meant no smiling Buttercup. Bubbles was not so happy about this discovery.

So, yeah. Buttercup was more lonely the rest of the week than she was the first week she arrived at the school.

The next Tuesday, the kids were in their classroom for the Special Subject of the Day – Social Studies.

"Okay class," their class teacher, Ms. Georgina said. "I want you to give a biography-"

"What's a biography?" Boomer interrupted.

"Is it kinda like geography?" Bubbles asked.

"No actually, they're two different things," Blossom said.

"Then why do they both have 'graphy' at the end?" Benny – Penny's twin brother, asked.

"That's because the word 'graphy' means study, and they're both studies of different things," a short boy with red hair and thick-framed glasses answered.

"So, biography is the study of bio," Mitch said.

"And geography is the study of geo," Robin added.

"Yeah, 'cause that makes _so_ much sense," Butch said sarcastically.

Brick agreed, "What does geo and bio mean anyway?"

"Well, geo means earth," Thick-framed glasses answered.

"And bio refers to a person or a person's life," Blossom finished.

"Now I get it," Penny said. "Obviously you guys are meant to do a biography on me. Then we're gonna publish it in the School Newspaper, so that everyone will read about me!"

"I don't know, a story about a spoilt talentless brat?" Bubbles said. "Not worth reading if you asked me."

"Well no one asked you, so just shut your mouth!" Penny snapped.

"You guys," Blossom said. "We're obviously supposed to do a biography on people that are actually important."

Penny scoffed.

"You mean like Batman?" Pete – Bunny's cousin asked.

"Or a phantom!" a dark-haired boy in the back said.

"Maybe a dragon?" an Asian boy added.

"I say we're doing a biography on fairies!" a girl with purple glasses and crooked teeth squealed.

"I said people that are important not people that aren't real," Blossom said.

Pete gasped, "Batman _is_ real. You just don't know 'cause we don't live in Gotham City!"

Blossom rolled her eyes.

"So do you mean people like Justin Bieber?" a short girl in the front with ginger-colored hair asked.

"Again. I said people that are _important_," Blossom repeated.**(5)**

The girl with purple glasses said, "He's very important to my sister. I have no idea why."

Blossom sighed, "C'mon guys! Can't you think of people that are _really_ important, like...Ben Carson."

"Oh I see," Thick-framed glasses said. "You mean like, Isaac Newton?"

"Exactly! Anyone else?"

"Usain Bolt!"

"Bill Gate!"

"Michael Jackson!"

Everyone in the class turned to look at Bunny.

"What?" The dark brunette asked. "We all know that his songs are catchy." The class murmured in agreement.

"Lionel Messi!" Brick shouted.

"Shakespeare!"

"Albert Einstein!"

"Harry Potter!"

Blossom glared at Butch.

The green-eyed boy smirked. "You did tell us to say people that are important to us, didn't you?"

"I know I did but Harry Potter isn't real."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"I know he's not real 'cause Harry Potter went to a magic school, and there's no such thing as magic!"

Half of the class gasped in horror.

"I can't deal with this," Blossom said and blew a strand of hair out of her face. She turned to her class teacher who was at her desk, reading a novel. It was not the first time Ms. Georgina would leave them to chatter so she could do something else at her desk. She started doing this on the third day of the first week. She spent the first two days trying to silence the kids but she got nowhere doing that.

She then concluded that the best thing to do was to let them talk. When they eventually got tired, they would call her. But leaving them alone wasn't so bad. They had Blossom, their self-appointed class monitor to make sure things didn't get out of hand.

"Ms. Georgina?" the said girl asked.

"Yes Blossom?" the class teacher answered without looking up from her book.

"Can you please explain to the class that magic _isn't_ real?"

"Are you sure you're ready for me to take control?" Ms. Georgina asked, eyes still glued to the book.

"No wait a sec." a raven-haired girl with purple eyes at the back of the class interrupted.

"Oh come on Sam," Blossom said. "Let Ms. Georgina tell us what she wanted to-"

"Not that," the girl, now known as Sam said. "How come all the people that were mentioned are guys?" The class turned to face her.

"I mean," Sam continued. "There are also important people that are girls too."

"Well maybe, but they're not as important as the guys," a brown-haired boy with buck teeth answered.

Buttercup rolled her eyes at that statement. It was like the incident with Butch all over again.

"Yes they are! If anything, the females are _more_ important!" Sam retorted.

Buttercup had to look at the girl talking. She had no idea who this Sam-kid was, but she was definitely the first kid in the school that Buttercup got interested in.

"Really?" Butch asked smugly. "Then name one important female."

"The Queen," the purple-eyed girl stated as-a-matter-of-fact-ly.

"Oh...um...well, I bet you can't name any other one."

"The William sisters." But that didn't come out from Sam's mouth, it came out from Buttercup's. The whole class turned to look at the green-eyed girl as she continued. "Rosa Parks, _Wonder Woman_."

"Wendy Wu!" a Chinese looking girl exclaimed.

"Exactly," Buttercup smirked. Butch glared at her.

"Okay that's enough," Ms. Georgina said, walking to the front of the class. "Butch, Buttercup, I said enough," she repeated, looking directly at the two raven-haired six-year olds that were glaring at each other.

"Yeah Butch, enough," Pete teased. "Unless you wanna get hit by a girl again."

"Shut up," Butch hissed.

"Is it safe for me to go on with this lesson?" Ms. Georgina asked the class.

"Yes ma'am," they all answered.

"Good. As I was saying, I want each of you to give a note, in form of a biography of a person in this class." She then went on to explain that they would each pair up with a person in the class and learn more about that person. In the end, they would give an account of what they've learnt about that person in composition form.

"Now, from what I explained," Ms. Georgina continued. "You should notice that this project is centered on two subjects. Can any of you name them?"

A few hands shot up but Penny's was the first. "Social Studies," the redhead answered proudly.

"We already know that _genius_," Bubbles answered dryly.

"Plus she asked for two," Brick added.

"So what's the second one smarty-pants?" Butch asked.

"Why are you asking me? Why can't you answer it yourself?" the curly-haired girl asked.

"Because we're not the ones with a big mouth and we definitely don't think we're oh so smart," Bubbles answered easily.

"Bubbles," Ms. Georgina said sternly.

"Sorry ma'am," the small blonde said.

Blossom rose her hand. "English and Social Studies."

"Thank you Blossom," the blonde teacher turned to Penny. "Next time I ask a question, please answer it correctly."

"Yes ma'am," the curly-haired girl answered.

"Good," Ms. Georgina said. "Just to be clear, you will _not_ choose a partner for yourselves."

The whole class groaned at that statement.

"I don't see why you should be expecting anything different," their teacher continued. "This is a project that requires a deep conversation with a person you're not so familiar with. I can't let friends partner up because then, you wouldn't need to learn so much about each other."

"Then are you gonna pick partners for us?" Bunny asked, feeling very uncomfortable about that arrangement.

"No, because that wouldn't be fair," Ms. Georgina answered.

The kids let out a sigh of relief but quickly had puzzled looks on their faces.

"But," Thick-framed glasses said. "If we don't get to choose for ourselves and you're not choosing for us...how do we get partners?" The class nodded in agreement.

Ms. Georgina smiled and revealed two boxes from underneath her desk. "I put each of your names in these boxes. So each of you get to pick your own partner without knowing who you're going to pick," the blonde teacher explained. "If you don't like who you end up with, you can't really blame anyone but yourself; because it was _you_ who picked the person."

"So...how come there are two boxes?" Blossom asked.

"Well I intended on putting your names in just one box, but there could have been a situation where one of you would pick your own name," Ms. Georgina explained. "Plus, I decided it would be better to partner you up with someone of the opposite gender."

"WHY!?" the class shouted in unison.

"Simply because I think it would be a better learning experience for you." The kids groaned once more as Ms. Georgina walked round the classroom with a box in each hand. She made sure the girls picked from the box labelled 'MALE' and the boys picked from the box with the word 'FEMALE' on it.

After both boxes were empty, Ms. Georgina continued to explain the project to the class. "Due to this arrangement, there is a tendency that you will be working in groups." The kids focused their attention on her, motioning her to explain.

"This is because everyone of you picked a name, and the person you picked might not have picked you. So, you will all need to arrange time to work with each other." The class sighed.

"Another thing. Starting tomorrow, you will be spending your lunch period in the class for this project. Is that understood?" All heads nodded in reply.

Ms. Georgina went back to her desk and called the names of the students in the class alphabetically. She did this to get each couple's name written down in her binder. When she got a name, she folded the paper once more and gave it back to the owner. She did all this making sure that none of the kids saw the names they picked.

Once she was done, she went back to the front of the class. "There are thirty-seven minutes remaining until this period is over. Use this time to start on the project. You may open your papers now!"

* * *

**(1)** – This is from a Justice League Unlimited episode. S1 Ep3. 'Kids Stuff'. It's where four members of the Justice League; Batman, Superman, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman turn to kids. It was one of my fave. Episodes.

**(2)** – A reference from one of my favorite cartoons. 'Avatar: The Last airbender'. Which explains the Prince Zuko comment made by Brick.

**(3) **– Spongebob Squarepants. Duh.

**(4)** – In the original series, we never really saw her face (unless there is an important episode where it is shown. If that's the case, someone please tell me the name of the episode!). And when I envisioned her as an Asst. Head Teacher, I imagined her with glasses. And if her face was not really shown, I can't really say whether this is canon or not.

**(5)** – Okay, so I'm not a Bieber hater or anything but they _are_ six-year olds. And I'd like to think kids their age don't really care about Pop Stars which explains why he's not important according to them.

A few characters were introduced in this chapter and if you have any idea where some of them are from, don't be too shy to comment!

* * *

**A/N:** **Okay, so I know that there are a couple of you that must be really mad at me for taking so long to update and I apologize. It's not like I've not written this chapter, 'cause it has been stored on my laptop for practically the whole month.**

**I guess it's because Summer's over and I haven't really had time to edit and proofread it. But after I got a review from 'butch and bc' a few hours ago, I decided, 'C'mon girl! It's Saturday!' so yeah. I've been on my laptop since then trying to edit this chapter and I proofread it twenty-seven times. I actually counted.**

**Though, I'm not going to be surprised if there are still some errors in this story. I tend to skim through my chapters which is why I don't spot simple spelling errors easily. Hehe.**

**Anyways, to my second reviewer, I know this might not have been what you were expecting but I do hope it was worth the wait! And to other readers, I hope you found this chapter enjoyable and that it wasn't a bore (my apologies if it was).**

**I'm honestly not sure when the next chapter would be up 'cause I haven't even written a word for it, but I would try as much as possible to not leave you guys waiting for a month. Especially when I ended this chapter in a pathetic attempt to write a cliffhanger.**

**Please review telling me your opinion on my story so far. I would really love to get some feedbacks. Now that that's said (and I really need to stop making long Author's Notes)**

**Thanks For Reading My Story!**


End file.
